The Mist Child
by AntisocialButterfly42
Summary: Balthier's younger sister, Demia has always been treated like an animal. When she is reunited with her brother bearing bad news she decides to use herself to protect him. Will she be able to find her humanitiy?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cidolphus Bunansa cringed as he held his wife's hand as he was about to become a father for the second time. However, his mind was thinking of something else. His newborn child was about to become the subject of a secret experiment, hidden from the emperor himself. She was to become the first living weapon in the history of Ivalice. The crazed doctor smiled as he heard the cries of his daughter for all the wrong reasons. The doctors rushed the infant to the Draklor Laboratory, never to be held or cared by anybody. Cid walked briskly down the halls, the technicians stood in the lab at the end. His daughter was about to become a Hume goddess in every sense of the word. History was finally going to be back in the hands of man. The lesser scientists greeted him as he walked into the room.

"Doctor, the nethicite has been liquefied and is ready for injection," said one of the scientists.

"What of the catalyst? We must have it to succeed," said Cid with conviction.

"On standby," announced another scientist. "Rozzaria won't know what hit them."

"Gentlemen, today we put history back into the hands of man," announced Cid "Start the procedure." Scientists and technicians swarmed around a small steel table; poking, or prodding the infant. After the catalyst was injected the room suddenly became drenched in mist and everyone started to panic. Cid stood like a statue with a neutral look on his face when the mist faded. When the infant was examined, there were three marks on her body, one between the shoulders and one on each hand. It looked as if she had three tattoos of different symbols. Cid recognized them at once; they were symbols of destruction, darkness, and light.

Four years later, the girl had just started to exhibit her unique powers. Her father had her wear a bracelet of manufacted nethicite to control them. She was currently studying when she heard the click of the many locks on her door.

"Come, Demia," said Cid, "Time for your training." Demia knew what would happen if she disobeyed, what her mother would do. She followed her father into the grounds on the way to the training building. She glanced at her brother conversing with his friends. She hated him with every fiber of her being. He was allowed to have friends while she was lock up in a room like an animal. Their eyes met and she glared at him. He looked at her in a way she didn't recognize. Was it love, or compassion? How could he not hate her? Everyone hated her; her parents, the girls next door, even the gods hated her, or so she was told by her father. She looked at the ground like she was supposed to. After all, it was impolite for animals to meet people in the eye.

* * *

**AN: My internet is down so updates may take a while for some time. hopefully I'll be able to get it fixed soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Captain, we are approaching the Westersand," said Jeremy over the intercom.

"I'll be there in a moment. Prepare for docking," I said listlessly. I returned the book I was reading to the proper place and slid the bar in place to keep the books from falling. I walked out of my study to the upper level where the bridge was located. Gabriel, Fang, and Alix were waiting for me.

"We've docked and are awaiting orders," said Fang.

"I'll be taking one of the racers to Rabanastre. You guys can do what you will until I return.

"Can I come?" asked Alix. Alix was about four, I took him in when I saw him wandering the streets of Balfonheim alone. He told me that he lived at the local orphanage so I took him in.

"Not this time Alix. Maybe tomorrow," I said. He gave me a disappointed face and scampered off. I adjusted my gloves and shirt cuffs before heading off to where the racers were docked. Before I left, Fang addressed me.

"Be safe Captain,"

"Will do," I replied and continued to the racer docks. I hopped in the first ship I saw and took off for the Aerodrome. I quickly ran through the gate into the Southern Plaza. I heard a gaggle of girls gossiping as I passed by.

"I saw Lord Ffamran enter the Sandsea!" said one.

"When he waived at me I thought I was going to faint!" said another.

"I can't believe he's Archadian! He's the most polite Imperial I've ever met!" said the third. Ffamran, that's a name I have not heard in a long time. I took the moogling to check out the Sandsea tavern. When I arrived he was already leaving. He was surrounded by his escort including a viera I knew as Fran. His golden rifle sparkled in the sunlight as it hung against his back. At that moment I chose to make myself known. I leapt over him grabbing his gun in the process. I could hear the rattle of armor behind me as I kept running. I was surrounded when I ran into a dead end. I could have easily blasted them away. I don't know why I didn't.

I was put in one of the isolation cells at Nalbina. One minute felt like an hour, eventually I lost track of time. After a day, it felt like I was in there a year. On the third day I heard the familiar clink of armor. The guard didn't say a word to me; he literally pulled me out of the cell and shoved me into what looked like a gigantic bird cage. All this for petty thievery. Ffamran followed him and he looked pissed. I was the one who should have been angry. I was for a moment.

"What does Your Majesty want with a petty thief like me?"

"Cease your drivel, Demia"

"Not very friendly are we? That time of the month again?"

"Shut up!" screamed Ffamran, pure fury displayed in his eyes.

"Who pissed in your cereal today?"

"Knock it off! What are you doing here? You should not be here."

"Nothing much, just wanted to say hello to my dear brother," I said, still keeping cool.

"You're dead to me," he said coldly.

"What? Ashamed of your sky pirate sister? Sorry to say but have you looked in a mirror lately? Out of all the people in the world, _I _should be the one saying that to you, considering that you left me at the mercy of Father. I came here because I still want you alive," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"There are whispers about an assassination attempt on the Dalmascan and Archadian royal families, and since I sort of fit into one of said families now, I came to inform you."

"What does that have to do with attempting to steal my gun?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When we were kids, I always wanted to hang out with you, none of the other girls liked me anyway, and they said I was a tomboy."

"Is there a point to this anecdote?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, I would steal your gun for the rifle team and go skeet shooting. When you caught me at the range, you went ballistic, but you friends thought I had good aim so from then on I would dress up in some of your older clothes and go to the matches as a new member."

"Yes, I remember, Mother went insane when she found out. She sent you to the military academy with me afterwards."

"Her and Father were just looking for an excuse," I started. "They wanted to initiate my training as a nethicite weapon," Ffamran looked gobsmacked.

"So it was you who blew up the manse-"

"On accident," I finished. "I lost control of my powers. Father used me as one of his guinea pigs. Not even one minute after I was born, he fused liquid nethicite into my DNA."

"How did he-"

"I dunno. I only know what he told me. I left because I found out that I was nothing more than a tool. No one really cared if I lived or died. I thought that at least my own brother would care, but you left way before. Now your married to the Queen, might as well let me die here."

"Don't say that."

"Pardon?"

"I said, don't say that. I still care about you; I haven't thrown all of my past away. Tomorrow you'll be sent to Rabanastre. Now if you'll excuse me, I must inform Ashe of this new development. "

The guards threw me back into my isolation cell where I laid on the lumpy cot, waiting for tomorrow. I traced the tally marks someone else made into the wall; apparently they had survived for two years in this hell. Soon enough someone came to get me.

"Wake up you!" said a soldier.

"You didn't have to bloody kick me!" I shouted. I was chained and escorted to the upper levels where a small Atomos waited. The ride was almost peaceful, with a great view of the sky. When I arrived, I was expecting another group of soldiers to take me to gods know where, but instead a single Viera was waiting in the Aerodrome. I assumed that she was Fran, my brother's partner.

"She's all yours," said one soldier.

"Good luck," said another. I could not help but glare at them.

"Come," said the Viera. I had to jog to keep up with her long strides, which is not easy to do in chains. I followed her down a narrow dead end alley. I didn't like the looks of this. How was I supposed to fight a Viera while I was in chains? I thought I was going to die, all of a sudden the chains around my wrists and ankles vanished. I looked at the Viera with a questioning look.

"Uh…Fran why are we in an alley?" I said nervously.

"Balthier would not have Lady Strahlaria presented to him in chains," said Fran. We left the alley and continued our journey in silence to what I assumed was the royal palace.

When we were only a few blocks away I straightened myself up, and prepared my inner sophistication that I had practiced since childhood.

"Halt! Who goes there!" said a guard.

"Lady Demonalia Bunansa of Archadia," I said with an unmistakable loftiness.

"Sister! Is that you?" called Ffamran who just appeared from a side corridor.

"Ffamran!" I shouted running up to embrace him. For that one moment I felt like I was a little kid again, running to my older brother for a hug.

"Am I forgiven?" he whispered in my ear.

"I forgave you the moment I saw you," I whispered back.

"I am glad you did," he said, and then he grabbed my wrist and proceeded to run down a random corridor. He seemed to know where he was going as I struggled to keep up, running up at least ten staircases. When he stopped abruptly, I nearly went head first into a very solid looking door.

"I'm guessing this is my room," I said, still panting from running up ten floors.

"That it is. Lunch is in two hours. I suggest you clean yourself up."

"No, I'll go like this," I said gesturing to myself. Ffamran looked mortified and literally threw me into the room. I lay on the floor for a moment before finally getting up. The room was huge; it was more of an apartment than a room. It had a main living area, a bedroom, bathroom, and even a small kitchen. I could get used to this. I opened the door to what I assumed was the bedroom.

The bedroom had a queen sized four poster bed and the walls were lined with bookshelves that were packed to the brim. On the bedside table there was a long yet thin box and on top of it was a note in my brother's handwriting.

_Demia, _

_I know you probably thought I had forgotten that today was your birthday, but how could I forget such an important day! You only turn twenty-one once! Anyway, I thought you might need something to remember me by once you've run off again. _

Happy Birthday!

From your brother,

Ffamran

P.S. Do you know what our parents were on when they named us? I want to order some or at least have it smuggled in.

I opened up the box and found a gold chain with a fiery orange, heart shaped Dalmascan ruby on it. Our parents always called us Fire and Ice, a term that fit us well considering that we're total opposites. He was fire, and I was Ice. He was always the one that acted out, and I followed orders. He always enjoyed taking things into his own hands. There was also another note attached to the inside of the box.

This pendant is magicked so that only you can remove it.

Despite my dislike of bright and or warm colors, I put on the necklace. It did look rather fetching on me. However, I felt that it would even look more so on someone else I knew. Looking at the time, I ran into the bathroom to take a shower, and the water was so _hot _and relaxing I didn't want to leave. I quickly washed the grime off with the chocolate scented body wash and strawberry shampoo. If I had taken a bath instead I swear I would have needed several changes of bath water. I toweled off and changed into the clothes on the rack, the shoes felt a bit too big, and the mirror told me I looked like a clone of my brother. I quickly styled my hair, and added the appropriate hair care products. The minute I stepped out of the bathroom there was a knock on my door.

"Demia, are you ready?" called Ffamran. I opened the door and met his eyes. He looked utterly surprised at me for some reason. I noticed he wore a necklace that match mine that was made of a light blue diamond.

"Must your hair always look like you rolled out of bed?" he said.

"What? I like the messy look." he shook his head at me and sighed.

"You never change." I started to take off the necklace he gave me and put it around his neck while putting his around mine.

"That's better. It suits you more than me."

"Shall we go?" he offered me his hand which I took and led me to the dining room. We walked in a comfortable silence as I thought about how relieving it was to have him by my side, instead of always being alone, for once.

I walked into the dining room feeling a sense of dread; I always did hate meeting royalty, even if she was my sister-in-law.

"You must be Ashe," I said. I immediately took a dislike to her, she looked like a snob.

"I did not know you had a sister," she said to Ffamran, giving him a severe look.

"We had a bit of a falling out," he said, brushing her off. At that moment a guard walked in with two children following him, thank the Gods for small favors. They took seats at the table as Ashe greeted them.

"Nice to see you Vaan, Penelo," she said. A moment later, another guard entered. "Yes, Private?"

"Lord Larsa and his cortege will be arriving in thirty minutes. Would you like me to bring them straight here?"

"Of course," she said stiffly as she dismissed him. I looked up from my food to see both Vaan and Penelo staring at me. Either they wanted something, or I was eating like I had been starved for three days, which I was.

"Can I help you?" I said as politely as I could muster. The boy called Vaan instantly opened his mouth to elicit a response.

"We just didn't know Bal- I mean Ffamran had a brother," he said. _A brother_! I kept my mouth shut lest my temper get the best of me. My parents didn't call me "Fire" for nothing. Thankfully Penelo stepped in, giving Vaan a slap on the head.

"You don't know who that is!" she exclaimed. Vaan looked lost. "And you call your self a sky pirate! It's Strahlaria!" I was stunned to think that these children were sky pirates.

"You're a girl!" he exclaimed. I gave him a glare for being rude. Gods I hated children sometimes. Ffamran grabbed my arm as a reminder to calm down. It did not help one bit. I stood suddenly and walked briskly out of the hall, charging past Larsa who was standing outside. I glared at Gabranth as I passed. I continued to walk until I reached the gardens on the top floor. The desert wind blew across my face and whipped my hair about as I stared at the clouds. Eventually, I started to calm down and sunk onto a bench enjoying the view. After about five minutes I heard footfalls.

"I knew you would be up here," I held my head in my hands as he spoke.

"I am not meant to be around people. It would be better if I left."

"Nonsense, you just need practice." I heard him sit next to me on the bench.

"I _need _to go into exile, or have your forgotten that I'm no longer considered human."

"Humanity is relative." he grabbed my hand, "Come on, Larsa is dying to meet you."

"Vaan and Penelo had something to do with that."

"Probably, I stopped paying attention after a while, or it could be the fact that you nearly ran him over."

When we returned to the hall, I received more stares than ever, even Gabranth and Zargabaath stared. I looked into Gabranth's eyes and something seemed off about him. I took my place at the table and conversation continued. Everyone ignored me for the most part, but I couldn't help but interject when the subject of keeping peace was brought up.

"Perhaps a treaty could be drawn up between Archadia, Rozzaria, and Dalmasca." said Ashe.

"Sounds like a good idea, Lady Ashe," said Larsa, who looked entirely different than what I remember.

"It's not going to work," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"What Ivalice needs is a council. Not a piece of paper. There can be representatives from Rozzaria, Archadia, Dalmasca, Bhujerba, Balfonheim, the Garif, the Viera, and even the Moogles," I said.

"She makes sense. We could stop wars before they start with a council," said Larsa in agreement.

"What should we call this council?" asked Ashe, looking at me in distaste.

"Ivalice United," I said triumphant, Gabranth gave me a look.

"Milord how would we go about organizing such a thing?" asked Gabranth, or whoever he was because he was not Gabranth. His voice was completely different, and Gabranth would never ask such a question in front of others. I turned to my brother and whispered in his ear.

"That is not Gabranth."

"I wondered when you would figure that out," he said

"You knew!"

"Everyone knows. Maybe even Zargabaath."

"Then who is he?"

"Captain fon Ronsenburg. He is impersonating his brother until Ashe clears his name." I remembered the plot to kill Raminas that took place years previously. As always Vayne was behind it. Just like in Nabudis, At least Zecht could leave, unlike me. At that moment, I prayed that Ashe never found out about my past. Not even Ffamran knew certain details.

"Excuse me, I've had a rather long day, and must retire to my chambers," I said as I began to get up from my seat. As I left the room, I could feel half a dozen pairs of eyes on me. I arrived at my quarters absolutely bushed as I made my way to the bedroom. I didn't even bother to look for a change of clothes as I flopped onto the bed, completely exhausted from keeping up my façade all day.

I sat in a large sitting room. For a moment, I forgot where I was until I heard loud conversation. Ffamran had brought over his friends…At least he had friends. The flopped down on the sofa opposite me, chatting about something. I had just resumed reading my book when the door opened again. Father had come home.

"Ffamran, take your friends outside. I need to speak to Demonalia," said Father. Ffamran quickly obeyed, and soon I was alone with him. I stood from my chair and Father took my seat. I knew it was his favourite; I took a knee in front of him like I was supposed to and saw that his eyes looked upon me with abhorrence. "You have been target shooting with excellent aim I hear," he said, I used all of my self control not to show any fear. Why was I afraid anyway, I was the weapon, right? All of a sudden, I could feel the cool metal of Father's gun pressed at my forehead, my eyes followed the barrel of the gun to look at the person that hated me so.

I awoke with a start, memories of that day still flooding my head. Cold sweat dripped down my face, and my hands were shaking. I needed some air. I headed to the garden on the roof of the palace. My shaking hands clutched at the railing as the cool desert breeze blew into my face. I knew I looked rumpled, but no one would be up at this hour. My eyes closed and I enjoyed the wind on my face until I heard footsteps. I turned around to face who It was and saw the false judge stairing at me. My body immediately tensed, he looked exactly like his brother, except for the scar that ran over his left eyebrow. 

"If you would rather be alone, I'll leave," he said, his voice wasn't cold at tll unlike the real Gabranth.

"I could probably use the company, I've been alone far too long," I said. What the hell was I doing? I should hate this man! He took a place hext to me leaning on the railing, my knuckles would have been white had my gloves not been covering them.

"You know who I am," He said. I feared what would come out of my mouth so I only nodded. I could feel his eyes on my profile, as if he was inspecting me. I started to feel uncomfortable, so I turned to him.

"Can I help you?" his eyes were gentle and reminded me of the sky instead of ice. Even though we just met, there was something I liked about him.

"Are you well?" he asked. He must have noticed my disheveled state, not to mention the probable dark circles under my eyes. I looked away, not being able to handle his gaze.

"I will be, If I am lucky," I said. He looked at me in confusion. He took one of my shaking hands that were still unbelievably tense in both of his. I could feel the warmth from them seep through the thin cotton and into my cold skin. For a reason unknown to me, my heart started to quicken. Was I nervous?

"I must apologize," he said, I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "My brother has wronged you many times. I could tell from the fear in your face when you first saw me," He read that in my face? My acting skills must be going down the toilet.

"No need to apologize. What's done is done," I said. He looked into my eyes as if he was trying to see my soul, and for a moment I saw a flicker of hurt in them. He politely kissed my hand and departed, leaving me to my thoughts.

I walked slowly to the aerodrome. I boarded the racer that I had brought with me ad flew to the sky fortress. As I was in the air, I couldn't help but think of what had happened in the garden. How could he have known about my animosity? I glared at him, but anybody in Dalmasca would have. Why did my heart want to jump in my throat when he took my hand? Why am I even thinking about this? I hope Ffamran knows what this feeling is.

"Strahlia you're late!" yelled Alix when I docked.

"I know, I 'm sorry, Alix," I said. Gabe and Fang came running into the dock looking out of breath.

"We will need to stay in Rabanastre awhile," I said, "I am just gathering a few things."

"Can I come this time?" asked Alix. I nodded my head and he yipped with joy.

"Pack for a week," I said and he hurried off to his room. I started for my own quarters when Gabe grabbed my shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said

"I do," I said and continued on.

I punched in the access code for my rooms and made for the wardrobe. I grabbed several shirts and pairs of slacks in various colors. And stuffed them into a suitcase. I walked to the closet and added some vests and jackets. I pulled out the dresser drawers and threw in the necessities, including several pairs of leather gloves. I straightened my self up in the bathroom and no longer looked like someone who hasn't slept in a week. When I made it to the dock Alix was waiting with his bag in his hands, he was also dressed in his best clothes. When he saw me he bolted onto the ship.

I put the luggage on the rack ant set out for Rabanastre. Alix fidgeted in his seat with exitement.

"Where are we staying?" he asked.

"The Royal Palace, so you must be on you best behaviour," I said.

"Will I get to meet the Queen?"

"Most likely." Alix fidgeted more with nervous energy.

When I got to the palace with Alix, the guards stopped us.

"Can the palace accomadate another guest?" I asked

"Of course Lady. Is he your son?"

"No," I said, hiding my surprise, "I am doing a favor to his mother by watching him." The guard took a knee to look Alix in the eye.

"He shall be led to a room," he said. A guard came prancing to the gate.

"Lady Ashe and Lord Larsa request that you meet them in the confrence room," I gave Alix a reassuring look as I left and he followed a guard to his room.

The confrence room consisted of a large poliched table and many chairs. Larsa and Ashe sat near the head of the table as I took a seat. Gabranth stood behind them both. I felt cornered.

"You have information on an assasination attempt?" asked Ashe.

"Worse, Rozarria has the nethicite," I said

"Their labs aren't as sophisticated as Draklor. They will not be able to use it," said Larsa.

"They have help from some rogue Archadians. So I have come to offer my services."

"What services do you speak of? Thievery?" Ashe asked harshly.

" Of course not. I come to offer you protection. I was created to use nethicite."

"Created? Are you not human?" asked Larsa.

"I am not," I said keeping my cool. Losing control of my powers was not an option.

"You are human, Demia. I never want to hear that again," said Ffamran as he stepped out of the shadows.

I looked down at my hands and flexed my fingers. I noticed that Gabranth was looking at me strangely.

"Can humans do this?" My hand started to produce a light coating of mist and glow. I waved my right hand and the table exploded. Another wave and it was whole again. Larsa loked bewildered while Ashe looked severely threatened. Fran, who I had just noticed standing in another corner, her ears twitched.

"How can you…" I cut Ashe off by sliding one of Father's journals to the other end of the table. Ffamran raised an eyebrow in question. I stood from my seat and made a swift exit to the gardens. I laid in the dry grass, content looking at the sky. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke under the stars. I started to make my way to my quarters when I heard noise coming from a cracked open door. It sounded like an awfully heated conversation between Ashe and Ffamran. I pressed myself against the wall to better listen in.

"I don't want her here, Balthier," said Ashe

"Why? She's my sister, Ashe. I cannot and will not banish her from my life again," said Ffamran. I felt touched that he wanted me included in his life.

"She is a living weapon! She could bring down all of Dalmasca in one fell swoop!"

"It's not her fault!" he sounded flustered, on the verge of losing his not ao great patience and temper, "She didn't ask for it! You read Cid's words yourself!" I knew I shouldn't have given them the journal but the words wouldn't come and never would.

Hearing enough, I silently storm the rest of the way to my rooms and packed every thing up. I only needed one bag. I sat at the small writing desk in the sitting room and searched for parchment. I dipped the pen in ink and began my letter.

_Dearest Brother, _

_This shall be the last you ever see, or hear of me. No one wants a ticking time bomb in the palace now do they? I only have one request, take care of Alix. I know he will never be heir to the throne, but you could care for him better than I. However, should he want to leave for the sky, let him. After all, the sky is the second of life's greatest adventures. I do not wish to cause strife between you and Ashe, so it is best I leave. Do not worry, I will not rob your citizens blind. I wish you luck in your further endeavours. _

Your loving sister,

Strahlaria, commander of the sky fortress Rinoa

P.S. Do not blame yourself, a distance was always meant to remain between us.

I folded up the short letter, addressed it, and left, taking my bag and leaving no other sign of my presence.

The city streets were deserted, and the lamps were long extinguished. The aerodrome would still be open at this hour to private owners. I set off for the Westersand, where Rinoa was moored. When I docked, the main battery was shut off for the night telling me that both Fang and Gabriel were asleep. I prceede to the top floor where I plugged in coordinates that would take me outside of an old family manse in Bervenia. It woul take at least three hours before we arrived so I slowly walked to my private cabin for a long shower.

Once inside, I stripped while heading to the bathroom. The tile floor of the shower stall shocked the bottom of my feet. The hot water nearly scalded my skin and I could feel some of the tension in my muscles dissipate. I couldn't help myself and let out a small sigh of relief. Once my fingers started to prune, I toweled off and dressed in my silk pajamas. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I walked to my study. I placed my hand on what seemed like an ordinary wall and glyphs swirled around as the wall opened. A snack tray filled with various foods and a small pot of tea sat on my desk, waiting to be eaten. Gabriel must have known I was here and brought me food. I sunk into the wing backed chair behind the desk and poured myself a cuppa.

I awoke to the beeping of the intercom and a stiff neck. Luckily, I avoided the usual lapful of tea, due to my loose grip and inability to finish the cup before falling asleep. The intercom beeped again and I pressed the button on the desk.

"Commander," It wasGabriel, "We have arrived."

"Thank you, Gabe. You and Fang may take leave."

"When shall we return?"

"I'll let you know," I said, and hurriedly left my study to get dressed.

The Bervenian estate was much larger than the house in Archades. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Barbara, one of the maids, answered the door.

"Miss Demonalia! You're home!" she said. I was not amused. "I shall prepare your room. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not right now, Thank you for offering," I said and walked straight to the music room.

In the Dalmascan royal palace Balthier came running into the confrence room surprising Lady Ashe and Lord Larsa.

"She's gone!" he shouted.

"Who is gone?" asked Larsa.

"Demia! Thanks to my malevolent harpy of a wife!" Balthier slammed Demia's letter onto the table, "She heard what you said last night!" Balthier stormed out of the room leaving every one confused.

Ashe walked into her bedchamber to find her husband dressed in his old travel wear and fastening on his second belt, his gun was already strapped to his back.

"Where are you going, Balthier?" she asked haughtily.

"Bervenia," said Balthier as he walked past her, fastening his sword to his hip. He let the door slam shut as he made to find Basch. He was walking down the main corridor at a calm but brisk pace when he tripped over someone.

"Watch it!" he shouted. Balthier looked at him, trying to figure out who he was.

"Who are you?"

"Alix," said the four year old nervously. Balthier took a knee to look into the child's eyes so he didn't intimidate him.

"Alix, do you know who I am?" The young boy stuck out the tip of his tongue in thought before replying.

"I think I've seen you picture before, in the Cloudboune," he said, than a look of realization crossed his face, "You're Balthier!" he shouted.

"Keep it down!" urged Balthier, "It's Lord Ffamran now," he said, masking his disgust.

"Sorry sir," said Alix, bowing his head, "Uh…Lord Ffamran, have you seen Strahlia? I'm afraid she left without me," the boy started to cry.

"She would never leave you. She is just a bit upset at the moment," Balthier turned his head as he heard the sound of some one in armor approaching.

"I hear that Demia has gone missing," it was Basch. Balthier nodded his head and turned to the boy.

"Go to the sundry shop and ask for Vaan and Penelo, they should be able to entertain you." Alix gave Balthier a look than ran off, trusting his judgement. Balthier rose to his feet to face the judge.

"Lord Larsa has permitted me to assist in your search," said Basch, receiving a look, "Fran has offered to take my place in the meantime"

"Why would you wish to assist me? Is there something I need to know about?" Balthier cringed as a screeching noise filled the hall and looked at Basch appraisingly. "You _like _my sister."

"I have no idea what you speak of," more screeching filled the air. Balthier raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say," said Balthier as he took of for the Strahl with a smirk across his face as he heard Basch hurrying to catch up.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I redid the end of the first chapter so reread that first. Sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be longer, I promise. **

* * *

I walked into the music room and sat on the studio couch. I sank into the chocobo down stuffed cushions, I could not resist the pull of darkness as sleep took me. I awoke to the feeling of fingers through my hair and my head was pillowed on something firm. I definitely know I had not had any sort of pillow and my body instantly tensed in panic.

"Calm down, Demia. It's just me," my brother's voice cooed. I realized I was using his leg as a pillow.

"Fam-Fam?" I asked, feeling like a small child.

"That's right, now go back to sleep," he said, his hands running through my hair. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep so I laid there, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in my hair. "I know you're not sleeping," he said minutes later, "What happened? You didn't need to leave."

"I happened," I said, opening my tired eyes, "It was obvious I was causing Ashelia discomfort so I left. People have an odd habit of being uncomfortable around me. After all, who would want to know someone known to wipe out entire countries?"

"Nabradia was not your fault. The nethicite in Nabudis reacted with you."

"You sound like father," I saw him flinch at the mention, "That is what he said to Lord Vayne." I sat up, tired of laying down, and looked into Ffamran's eyes, "It is best I watch from the shadows. I am not meant to have family, but I will protect what family I do have." I left the room at a brik pace, and unsure of where to go I headed for the gym.

What I saw Iwill never forget. I was decending the stairs to the sparing circle and when I arrived, I saw that my brother had brought company. The man I knew as Basch was in the sparing circle practicing a mix of Archadian, Dalmascan, and Landissian katas. I thought of leaving, but I had not been in a good fight in such a long time.

"Care to spar?" I asked stepping out from the stairwell. He spun around poised to attack, but nearly dropped the practice sword at the sight of me. "It has been a while since I had a worthy opponent."

"I do not think-"

"Nonsense," I said, getting a practice sword off the rack and stepping into the sparing circle. He looked at me reproachfully as I took my fighting stance. "Don't go easy on me," I said. We circled each other, staring down the other. He lunged at me and I easily parried his blow, he was testing me. He took another swing at my legs, focing me to jump. I was tired of playing cat and mouse, so I lunged at him head on. He stumbled back a step and I smirked. I took advantage of the situation and began to slice at him in an almost inhuman speed. He struggled to keep up as I kept going. When he attemped to block his face, I caught his hilt with mine and the sword went flying. I forced him onto the ground, my blade at his neck. He looked at me with surprise.

"You fight like a judge," said Basch. My body tensed.

"And you fight like a twelve year old," I said before stalking off. I headed to my room on the third floor. The deadbolts were still there like always. I unlocked the door and went inside. The moment I reached the bathroom I stripped and went into the shower. The water scalded my skin, but relaxed my tense muscles. I washed and changed into a pair of pajamas that were in the cabinet. When I left the bathroom, Ffamran was sitting on my bed.

"You went sparring," he said.

"Problem?"

"He figured it out and you freaked."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You just don't want to remember. You have to come to terms with your past, Demia. You'll go mad otherwise," he said seriously.

"Madness runs in the family."

"Father wasn't insane."

"I know. I was not speaking of him. Everyone before us has gone mad Ffamran. Perhaps I'm next," I said. Ffamran rose to his feet and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened to Amaran and Kyath is not your fault."

"Then why do I feel like it is? Only a year after I was born Kyath disappeared. When I was five Amaran killed himself. Four years later, Mother left."

"You need to stop living in the past. After all, Alix needs you. When I left he was in near hysterics, looking for you."

"He's better off without me, now leave," I said and forced Ffamran out of the room. I quickly dressed and went to the gardens. The gardens overlooked the sheer drop of the Puravama, the sky seemed to go on forever. Ffamran was right, I needed to stop living in the past. I needed to move on, and as if my thoughts had queued him in, Basch sat next to me. He was so close, our shoulders were touching.

"I know of a wonderful café in the city," he started, "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me," he said, I couldn't believe that I of all people was being asked out on a date. I could almost hear my brother's voice in my head telling me to go. How could I? I am seventeen years his junior, but something told me to go.

"I would love to," I said.

"Then I shall meet you in the foyer in an hour," he said before he departed. I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding and left to search for my brother. I found him playing the marimba in the music room, he stopped the moment he saw me.

"I need your councel," I said.

"About what?"

"I have been asked on a lunch date," I replied, his cocky smirk was plastered on his face along with a raised eyebrow.

"May I inquire as to who asked you?"

"Basch," his eyes glittered knowingly.

"Oh? Do you like him?"

"I dunno. He is the only person besides you that I feel human around. I…I cannot begin to describe what happens to me when I so much as catch his gaze."

"Sounds like love to me."

"Love? Ffamran don't be silly," I said, looking at the floor, "You know that father took away my ability to feel love."

"If Cid truly took away your ability to feel and give love then you would not have a mark of Light."

"I'll try to remember. Now if you'll excuse me…" I exited the room with a renewed vigor and headed to the foyer.


	4. Chapter 3

Basch was already waiting for me in the foyer. He was wearing a red collared shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of matching dress shoes. I tried not to stare and failed miserably, at least he didn't notice. I should have changed clothes as well, but I don't own anything girly. Ffamran is hiding behind the ficus in the corner. How cute, he's watching out for me. Basch offered me his arm, I almost hesitated until Ffamran gave me a discreet nod.

It felt nice to be leaving with someone else instead of being alone for once. It was a clear day and the sun's rays warmed me. There was a comfortable silence between us, it felt nice to just enjoy each other's company. We arrived a a small café off of the normal tourist path, it smelled of coffee on the inside and someone was playing a small piano in the center platform. He was a bad player, but I'm better. We sat at a small table for two and a server came bustling over to take our drink orders.

"Hi, my name's Amber and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have the Archadian Black Wine," I said, she looked a bit intimidated by me when she met my eyes.

"I'll have the house ale," said Basch, his voice sounded Dalmascan, but there was a tiny undertone of Landissian. Basch was from Landis, Interesting. I started to fiddle with my silverware, a nervous habit I had since childhood, the piano music grated on my nerves, whoever was playing was worse than I originally thought. I kept an eye on the passers by. The server dropped off our drinks, and Basch began to speak. "You act just like your brother," he said as I sipped.

"Comes from being a pirate," I said. Food came at that moment. Odd, I don't remember ordering. I took a bite of my Panini. The pianist left his post and I stood to walk over to the upright. "I'll be right back." I sat on the bench and everything started to flow, the world dissipated to the feel of the keys under my fingers and Basch's gaze. When I stopped, everyone began to clap, and I sat back down with Basch.

"That was amazing,"said Basch, and I started to smile.

"It was nothing."

"No, That was orchestra worthy. How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was four."

"Did you write that?" I nodded in conformation and started to fiddle with the unused utensils even more.

"I started composing after I became a judge, at the request of Lord Gramis. He stumbled upon me playing and asked me to write something for the National Orchestra. Music kept me sane in Archades." Basch put his hand over mine and stilled my incessant fiddling. I felt it was odd that I didn't tense up like I normally do when anyone touches me or even brushes up against me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Omega staring at me. He was with Ba'Gamnan and his crew.

"What's the matter?" asked Basch.

"We need to leave…now," I said getting up, Basch put some Gil onto the table. I led him throught the back, but when I opened the door I was met by Omega.

"There is nowhere to run, so come with me the good Doctor would like to see you." My body instantly went into self-preservation mode. I kicked Omega into the brick wall and pulled Basch down a side street.

"Where are we-"

"Silence!" I cut him off. We stopped in the middle of the alley and I pressed a protruding brick. The wall slid open to reveal a passageway.

"Basch, listen to me," I started, "This is a smugglers' route. It ends in a knoll not far from the estate, if we hurry we will outrun them."

"Who are we outrunning?"

"Omega Latunus."

"The bounty hunter?"

"The very same, lets go." I pulled him along as I ran down the passage, I heard the brick wall close behind us. The darkness seemed to go on forever, and the passage smelled of mold from disuse. After what felt like an eternity, I saw a sliver of light pierce the darkness. I pressed against the light and the wall opened. I hurried out and saw that the main gates of the estate were facing me. I started to run pullung Basch along and summoned my Mist in case of an ambush. Luckily, Basch and I reached the main house unscathed. When I entered, Ffamran was sitting on the settee reading a book. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I had forgotten I was holding Basch's hand and turned scarlet.

"Don't leave the house," I said reganing myself.

"Why?"

"Omega teamed up with Ba'Gamnan. By the way, father is alive, nice job killing him," I said sarcastically

"WHAT? CID"S ALIVE!"

"Did I stutter?"

"I don't remember Omega saying he was alive," said Basch.

"What do you think he meant when he said that the good Doctor wanted to see me? That had a double meaning." Ffamran was white with shock. I couldn't take anymore of the tense silence so I went to the roof and was surprised by what I saw.

"Ashelia, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she said, I had a bad feeling about this. She stepped behind me, blocking the door, "You were a Judge," she stated.

"So?" I really did not want to discuss this. She took a step forward, invading my personal space, I took two steps back, and my heart started to hammer aganst my chest. Normally, I would have hurt someone already, but I didn't want to hurt my sister-in-law or have regicide over my head.

"Did you take part in the war?"

"It's not like I had a choice," I said taking mor steps back as she closed in on me.

"You caused Nabudis," she stated more than asked, I started to sweat, I did not need a flashback now.

"Not my fault."

"Reddas died blaming himself you animal!"she exclaimed, I took more steps back, looking for a way out. "You were in Nalbina too, weren't you?" she was screaming now, and I was at my boiling point, trying to look relaxed.

"I was ordered to kill him! The guard before me only hit Rasler's chocobo!" I screamed, walking back.

"You monster! You wold kill your own brother if someone told you!" she took a swing at me, she made me stumble and I fell. I felt bones break as I landed behind a servant. I calmed my self enough to try to assess my injuries. It hurt to breathe, broken ribs, my leg was also broken by the odd angle it was at. I saw the bone sticking out of my left arm, in the same spot Bergan crushed it. Breathing got harder to do, it felt like I was drowning, and I tasted blood. I hoped I didn't puncture a lung.

"Demia!" It was Ffamran, Basch was taking up the rear. "Can you hear me?" I tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was blood. I was going to die. "Basch, stay with her. I'll get the Strahl," said Ffamran, running to the woods.

"I'm going to take off you vest to help you breathe," said Basch. Pain shot through my body as he sat me up, and I managed to let out a whimper of pain. I felt his fingers on my back undoing the buckles and soon it was off. Breathing was easier, but not much. My eyes started to close as I tried to escape the pain. "Stay with me, Demia," said Basch, his voice was shaky, he took hold of my right hand and rubbed the back with his thumb. I felt a gust of wind as the Strahl landed. Ffamran came up to me with a stretcher. They tried to move me gently, but it still hurt and I coughed up more blood.

"You won't make it to Archades at this rate," he said as I was laid onto a cot, more blood came.

"She's going to drown on her own blood, Balthier. She probably punctured a lung."

Balthier hurried to the back, coming back seconds later with a white box. It was filled with medical equpiment.

"I'm going to put a tbe down your throat to help you breathe, and I will put you under a Sleep spell so you don't feel it," he said. I wanted to panic, but it was either that or die. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up in a hospital, the breathing tube was gone, but it still was painful to breathe. Basch was sitting next to me, I could feel him holding my hand through the leather of the glove. I squeezed as hard as I could, and his red-rimmed eyes shot open, glittering with happiness. I tried to sit up with my heavy limbs and pain flared through my body. Basch put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to him.

"You need to rest," he said. I tried to talk, but all that came was a horrible rasping noise. Basch held a glass of water in front of me and I took a few sips from the straw.

"_I _need to sit up. _You _need to rest," I said, my voice still sounded hoarse.

"Nice to see your wit was not not damaged after the emotional roller coaster that you put Basch and I through," said Ffamran from my left. I did not even notice him there. "Your ribs had to be wired in place and your lung, arm, and leg is still healing. However, since you have a habit of healing fast, you should be out within a week."

"A week! I'll be bored out of my mind!" I clutched at my sides, yelling hurts.

"Normally, such things take months," said Basch. I noticed that he and brother shared the same tired look.

"What of Ashe?" Both of their faces turned into a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Nothing has been done due to diplomatic immunity," said Basch.

"There is something going on, isn't there?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Diplomatic immunity does not exist in Bervenia. Even If it did is does not cover murder, or attempted murder for that matter"

"She's pregnant. That is why nothing is being done. The courts are blaming it on hormones,," said Ffamran, seeming less than exited about the baby. "I'm sorry Demia, If I could get a divorce, I would. I have already had my things moved to Nalbina Fortress."

"Why don't you?"

"I would never get to see my child otherwise, and dispite how she used the baby, I am exited about becoming a father."

"You'll do a better job than ours, I assure you. Congratulations. Now why don't you two go get some sleep, I'll be fine,"

"You're not angry?" asked Basch in disbelief.

"I am, but I would only hurt my self further. Now both of go get some rest." Ffamran ruffled my hair and walked out the door. Basch still lingered in the room. He squeezed my hand in reassurance that he would be back later, then he did something that I didn't expect. He bent over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said. When he went to leave I grabbed his shirt with my right hand and pulled him back down.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said, cupping the side of his face, and kissing him on the forehead. He tucked me in with the blanket as he straightened himself.

"Get some rest. You need it," he said, kissing me again. After he left the room, I felt drained and lonely. I knew that I should be angry about the situation with Ashe and I was, but I couldn't lose control in my weakened state. A nurse came in and injected me with some pain medication through my I.V. and I fell asleep.

When I awoke darkness had fallen. I noticed a plate of food and water on the bedside table. Basch was reading a book, and Ffamran was nowhere to be seen. I tried to sit up to no avail, my limbs felt too heavy. I could not even reach the food. Basch noticed my struggle and helped me sit up, being mindful of my wounds. It was not as painful as it was earlier. He put the food and water on a rolling tray that sat just above the bed. I thought he would have gone back to reading, but he sat on the bed and snatched up the fork before I could grab it. He speared a piece of chicken and held it before me. When I attempted to eat it, he pulled it away, and I glared at him. He fed me the rest of the meal, including dessert, and when I had gotten ice cream on my nose, he licked it off with the tip of his tongue.

"You look cute with ice cream in your nose," he said.

"I believe you woul look equally handsome as well," I replied, my voice not sounding as hoarse as before. I looked aroud the room, feeling nervous for some reason. "Where is Ffamran?" I asked.

"He is handling arrangements for the international peace council with Lord Larsa since Lady Ashe cannot."

"It's my fault. Everything is always my fault." Basch tilted my face up to look into his startling blue eyes.

"No blame lies with you. Ashe was out of control."

"Nabudis was my fault…and If I didn't kill Lord Rasler-"

"You would have been killed yourself. That was not your fault. You did what you had to. Lady Ashe should have understood that," said Basch, and I felt his hand begin to rub my back, I struggled to keep back my tears. My eyelids started to droop and I succumbed to darkness.

A whole week had passed before I was allowed to leave. My leg and arm was cast free, but still weak causing me to be carted around in a wheelchair. I could only walk for short periods of time. My body still had plenty of brusies from the impact, and I had to return in a few weeks to get the wires removed from my still healing ribs. I stayed on the first floor of the Archadian Royal Palace at the request of Lord Larsa along with Basch, who moved there temporarily from the Magister wing, and Ffamran. Their rooms were on either side of mine in case I needed something. The moment I arrived I was escorted to Larsa's private study. The guards said he wished to meet with me. I wheeled myself through the door that the guard held open and saw the young emperor sitting at his desk and my brother sitting in a guest chair.

"You wished to see me, Lord Larsa," I said, I had to completely ignore Basch in his armor, because I would have a flashback otherwise. I felt bad that I had to ignore my boyfriend (for lack of a better word).

"Lady Bunansa, I do hope you are well considering what happened," said Larsa.

"I could be better, but considering my situation…" I let the sentence fall. "What is it you wished to ask of me?"

"I was wondering if you would serve as Archadia's delegate in the peace council and foreign ambassador," he said.

"But my lord I am-"

"I already know of your present occupation, and I am willing to overlook it if you allow your fleet to be turned into a counter intelligence unit. Commanded by you of course."

"This is a lot of information to digest."

"Take a few days to think it over," said Ffamran, nodding at Larsa in silent agreement.

"I will." Larsa opened the door to allow me through, and I continued to go in the direction of my room. Halfway there I heard the familiar sound of a man in armor. I looked over my shoulder, and saw an all too familiar horned helm. I started to panic when my heart jumped into my throat. I went full speed the rest of the way, suffering from a panic attack. I practically threw myself through the door as I suffered a flashback.

Gabranth came bearing down upon me. He was going to beat me, that much I knew. I had failed to defeat him and Bergan during sparring. I should have been able to with my superior strength and speed from the nethicite. Experience is what matters and both of them have more of it than I do. Gabranth pulled a whip off of the hook in what was called my quarters, but was more of a cage. The only furnishings I had were a pair of shackles and a bare mattress on the floor. I mentally braced myself for the pain. If I screamed the beating would only get worse. He might even call Bergan.

"You worthless piece of slime!" he shouted as the whip cut through my shirt and into my flesh.

"You aren't worth all of the money the Empire spends on you!" The lashings increased in speed and I let out a whimper.

"How dare you whimper like some animal! Like you have feelings!" He began to use his armored fists and feet in combination. I felt something crack. I could see trails of my blood on the walls, and I tried not to pass out. Another lash cut through the flesh on my back, it probably looked like hamburger by now. I curled up in a fetal position, the shackles weighed down my malnourished form.

"I'm sorry," I whispered

"What was that?" He asked, before another lash came and left a clean spatter of blood on the wall.

"I'm sorry," I said, in a hoarse voice, he seemed to have heard me.

"You better be. Next time I will send for Bergan. You're lucky he's out with Vayne on Lavaiathan."

I was curled up in a fetal position on top of my bedcovers, with my eyes jammed shut, and I was shaking like mad, drenched with sweat when the door opened. The familiar clink of metal filled my ears, and my breathing became more erratic, my heart all but jumped out of my chest as the horned helm approached. He raised his armored hands and I flinched. I heard his helm hit the carpet with a soft thump.

"Demia, It's me, Basch." He reached out with an armord hand and I curled into an even tighter ball. I heard more metal hit the carpet and I opened my eyes. He stood there in only a short sleeved shirt and leather breeches.

"B-B-Basch?" I stammered.

"That's right. No need to be afraid," he said calmly. I felt the mattress depress behind me as he laid on the bed. His hand felt cold on my forehead. "You're burning up."

"Don't let him hurt me. Please, don't let him hurt me!" I said hysterically.

"Don't let who hurt you?"

"G-G-Gabranth," I stammered. I relaxed when I felt Basch begin to rub my back.

"No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them, I promise," he cooed in my ear. "What did he do, Demia?"

"H-H-He w-whipped me. Threatened to call Bergan," my heart started to speed up along with my breathing. Basch continued to rub my back.

"You're all sweaty, Demia. You need to get out of these clothes, I think you have a fever."

"No."

"You will get even sicker if you don't," he said. He got off of the bed and pulled some pajamas from the top drawer. "Come on. I'll help you. I know your arm is still sore, and I need to put the bruise salve on your back." I changed into the pajama bottoms, and unbuttoned my shirt. Basch helped me pull it off along with my camisole, I still had a hard time bending my left arm. I was embarrassed about Basch helping me, but it was either him or my brother. I felt the cold salve make my skin tingle, it was the only reason I managed to move with the heavy bruising from the impact of the fall. I felt Basch's fingers massage the salve into my skin, they traced the whip scars as if he was memorizing them.

"How old were you?" I tensed a little at the question. And pulled on the pajama top, painfully.

"Twelve, I had just made Judge," I said, laying back on my pillow, and pulling up the blankets, blinking back tears. Basch pulled me to his side in a loving embrace. I laid my head on his chest and the tears started to flow.

"I'm sorry," he said, I felt his grip tighten, as if protecting me.

"It's not your fault," I said, tears still streaming. He reached to wipe them away with his thumb, and ran his fingers through my hair.

"So your hair is brown," he said with a chuckle. My roots were starting to show.

"Problem?"

"No, I think you look better with brown hair, black isn't your hair color." I summoned Mist around my hair, turning it to brown.

"Better?"

"Much better." He grabbed my hand and started to peel the glove off, and I clenched a fist.

"Why?"

"I want to feel your hands, not pieces of animal skin," he said as he pulled off one glove followed by the other, revealing my shimmering tattoos.His hands felt rough, calloused from years of swordplay. "Mmm…Soft," he murmured as he held my hands in his. He laid a chaste kiss on my lips and I snuggled closer to him.

"I love you," he said, I felt it through his chest more than I heard it.

"Me too, but one thing…"

"What?"

"Don't wear that armor around me again," I said, pointing to the heap of steel. He chuckled softly and said…

"Will do." I let my eyes close as I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 4

I awoke staring into his face, having scooted away during sleep, and last night's events flooded my mind. All of a sudden, I needed some air. I walked a silently as I could, albeit with a limp, to the door and carefully slipped out, not waking Basch in the process. I had to lean against the wall to keep my balance as I limped to the gardens. When I got there, I saw Ffamran sitting on a bench watching the sunrise. I realized I had forgotton my gloves while carefully limping to the bench and stuck my hands in my pockets. I felt naked without them.

"I need some advice," I said as I sat down and winced from the pain of doing so.

"The sun is not even all the way up and you are already seeking my advice," he said testily.

"Fam-Fam, It's important," I began, "And since you have your psychology certificate, I figured you're the best person to ask."

"And what would you need my professional opinion on?" I shivered a bit from nervousness, or maybe it was because I was barefoot and only wearing a pair of pajamas on a cold Archadian morning.

"It's a bit embarrassing," I said as he draped his cloak over me.

"Only a bit?"

"Okay, a _lot_," I said, wanting to put the cloak over my head to hide my embarrassment.

"Go on."

"Well…after I finished talking with Larsa, I guess he wanted to check up on me, and when I saw him…"

"You thought he was his his brother and freaked out."

" Not just freaked out. I had a major flashback."

"How bad, on a scale from one to ten?"

"With ten being the worst? Fifteen."

"Do these flashbacks happen often?"

"Increasingly, lately. I can't even sleep half the time," Ffamran gave me a calculating stare.

"Does he know?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Only about what his brother did. He knows nothing about Bergan, thank the Gods."

"Pushing it all back will only make it worse, Demia."

"I can't bring myself to remember."

"You must. You don't have to discuss it with me, but you can't ignore it either. Demia, your entire childhood, along with mine has been one gigantic traumatic experience, both of us know that. My guess is that you have a very severe case of post-traumatic stress disorder. Nobody gets over it completely. Hell, even I still have flashbacks, but talking about it makes it a whole lot better."

"Easy for you to say, you have Fran to talk to."

"And you have Basch."

"But-"

"He will understand, trust me. There is no doubt in my mind that he hasn't met someone with PTSD before. Soldiers are best known to come down with it, especially the younger ones."

"Thanks, Fam-Fam," I said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, and must you call me that detestable nickname?"

"Yup," I went to stand up, but my legs would not hold my weight. Ffamran caught my arm to prevent me from falling.

"Come on, I'll help you to your room." I held on th his arm tightly as I limped back to my room, Ffamran's body supporting most of my weight. " You're surprisingly light."

"Are you saying I look fat?" I asked in mock offence.

"Actress."

"Look who's talking Mr. Leading Man."

"Touchè "

"Are you going to take Larsa up on his offer?"

"He wants to reinstate my Judgeship. I don't know if I can take it."

"I'll stick by whatever you choose," he said, and paused outside my door. I could see light coming from under the door. "Remember what I said."

"Yes, Big Brother," I said, and watched as he went into his room. The minute the door closed behind me, I was met with Basch hugging me. I tensed at the unexpected contact, and he pulled back. I limped over to the bed and sat down on the edge heavily. I felt him sit next to me and ran a hand through my short (now brown) hair. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Demia, are you all right?" I reached over to the bedside table, put on my gloves, and took a deep breath. "Does it have to do with what happened last night?"

"It does," I started, "You must understand. My childhood was probably the worst thing that could happen. Until I was sixteen, my life was one gigantic traumatic experience. I was mostly neglected. Nothing got violent until I made Judge. I never got over it, and now I have severe flashbacks at the smallest reminder. Basch, I have PTSD."

"I surmised as much," he said, grabbing one of my hands. "That was why you went to Balthier, for his advice," I nodded.

"He said it helps to talk to someone."

"I know it's hard, but you can talk to me, I'll listen," he said, giving my hand a squeeze. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity staring at his hand holding mine. My hand fit perfectly with his, like it was meant to be held by him. I decided to avoid the subject by standing. I felt something in my leg pop, and it seemed that I walked normally from a glance at a nearby mirror. I strode over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of workout clothes, conscious of Basch watching me.

"You're going to be late," I said.

"What about you?" he asked as I fished out a new pair of gloves.

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do today?"

"I was thinking I would help with the cadets. I am still technically a judge. Actually, Larsa could have me and Ffamran arrested for desertion," I let out a chuckle at the thought. I heard clanking as he picked up his armor and began to put it on. I kept my eyes glued firmly to the wall, I heard him come up behind me.

"Do try and have fun," he said, and kissed the top of my head. Before I could reply, he had already left. All of a sudden, I felt guilty and a bit confused. Guilty for not being able to look at him in the face when he left, and confused about liking him in the first place. Not many people fall for the brother of one of their enemies. Clad in my magiserial sweatsuit with a blade on each hip I strode down to the training green.

Just as I expected the cadets from the Akademy were being lectured by Colonel Howard as always. One of them glared at me I noticed that he had the looks of a Seymour, my family rivals for centuries. Colonel Howard noticed me walking down the sloping green and called to me.

"Judge Magister!" he started in surpise, "The magisterial training green is the other way," he said.

"I have been through a rather unfortunate accident and am in need of some exercise, so I thought I would help with this lot," I said.

"Very well," he started, "We were going to work on our defence today. How very fortunate that you are here." he turned to the cadets "Seymour! You're up!" The boy I pegged as a Seymour stood and unsheathed his blade, and I did the same. I stood in one spot not even in a fighting stance as he charged. I parried his blows all too easily while standing in that spot. I caught the hilt of his blade, sending it flying.

"What year are you, Seymour?"

"Senior. I was hoping to make apprentice this year."

"Not happening," I said coldly before turning away. While my back was turned, I heard the unmistakable sound of metal in the air and turned to catch his blade in my right hand. It sliced right through my glove and I felt blood running down my wrist. A well aimed punch to his face sent him flying into the crowd of his classmates.

"Your Honor," said Howard. I glared at him.

"Make sure he is punished, or I will," I said walking swiftly to the physician.

On my way, I pulled off the glove so the blood would not fuse the leather to my skin. When I entered, the Grand Magnus rushed over to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Cadet sliced my hand," the cure spell felt like hot wax on my skin and the wound disappeared. A messenger came to the wing saying that Larsa wished to see me. He had probably heard of the incident by now.

"You called for me milord?" I asked walking into the room.

"I trust you have decided to take me up on my offer?" he asked.

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"I reserve the right to leave when I want to," I said. I'll be damned if my freedom is taken away.

"Then welcome back, Judge Deimos," I wanted to shudder at such a declaration.

Luckily, my crew folloed me here from Bervenia and I was able to board Rinoa after swiftly departing the palace. I stared at my formal irons and battle armor hanging on racks in my study, while Madhu swirled around in the glass in my hand. My battle armor was made out of a stong fabric. It was flameproof, bulletproof, and knife proof. A testament to the brilliance of my father. It was the same with my formal irons, the were made of a specal alloy, making the metal appear black, but it felt the same weight as the battle armor. My helm was also made of the same alloy, taking the shape of the head of a falcon. I was the best protected out of all of the judges, It almost made me laugh, even my brothers were given regulaton armor…except for me. I walked though the palace corridors with a strength only possessed by Deimos, the god of storms, winds, and overall destruction. People instantly parted in the halls as I strode to the magisterial meeting.

Zargabaath, Gabranth (Basch), and Larsa gave me quizzical gazes as I entered, Larsa was obviously acting, and Zargabaath broke the silence.

"Judge Deimos, welcome back," he started. I nodded in acknowlegement, "We were just discussing the security issues for the peace gala."

"The gala is not for another month," I said coldly, the personality of Deimos taking hold.

"The threat Rozzaria poses with the nethicite cannot be ignored," said Gabranth in a serious tone.

"Zargabaath will stay by my side while you two stake out the guests," said Larsa making himself known.

"Milord, do you think it wise to have only one guard by your side?" asked Zargabaath, sometimes that man was blind to the greater picture.

"Our faces are not well known. We can move unmolested through the crowd and gain intelligence better that way," I interjected. I knew I had just volunteered to wear a dress, but spying on people is my favorite sport.

"You intend to eavesdrop on the gusts?"

"I prefer the term overhear, thank you."

"You sound like that prodigal pirate brother of yours."

"Thank you," was all I said, too bad his helm covered his face, I wanted to see his expression. I left without another word.

I was about to head to the music room when I heard Ffamran call my name. I pulled off my helm, and felt uneasy at the mischievous smile that was spread across his face. "What is it Ffamran, shouldn't you be arguing with Ashe in Dalmasca?"

"Watch your temper, Demia. A little birdy has informed me that your dearling's birthday in in three days."

"Three days! His birthday is in three days!" I started panicing because of my usually horrible gift ideas. I could never pick out a good present.

"I knew you would panic," I gave him a quizzical look, "That is why you are coming shopping with me."

"Now?" Where is Fran when I need her? She always knows how to control him when he gets like this.


	6. Chapter 5

"Come on!" said Ffamran pulling me to the skybike, even the _gods _knew how much I hated shopping. However, Ffamran seemed ignorant to my abhorrence as I got on the bike behind him and he flew to the shopping district. He flew slow enough so that I could hear him talk to me.

"Are you going to the gala?" he asked. I knew where this was headed. He wanted to pick out my dress. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew he could get foppish about fashion, I would have thought he was gay.

"Obviously."

"Good, we can pick up yur dress," he said stopping the bike in front of some high class jewelery store.

"Ffamran, I cannot _afford_ a place like this," I said, looking at the expensive window display.

"No matter, that is precisely why I am here."

"Ffamran, this stuff goes into the millions of gil," I said with a begging look. I desperately wanted to leave.

"I think I can spare some gil for my sister," he said calmly, "Where does your gil go? Down the toilet?"

"It goes into my fortress, or do you not remember how much it costs to keep an airship? I seem to remember the time I gave you fuel because you and Fran could not even buy food let alone that."

"I get the point," he said. The shop was nearly empty except for a snobby rich couple looking at us with distain, how pleasant. Ffamran ignored them and walked to where the most expensive looking items were held.

"How about this?" he asked pointing at a platinum pendant of a falcon, the same one I got the idea for my helm from.

"I'm really bad at picking out gifts, Ffamran."

"Then we'll get this one," my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when I heard how much it had cost. He had to almost drag me out of the store I was so shocked. Outside, I made my shock known.

"One hundred thousand gil! I think I've just had a coronary. I can't believe you paid that!" I said walking to the next store. Ffamran had put the pendant in the inside pocket of his jacket as we headed to Madame Pettigrew's Dresses for All Occasions a.k.a. hell.

"Cheer up. We are almost there."

"Ffamran you must be getting old. Your memory is failing you."

"What do you mean? I am only twenty-three," he said. I started to steam.

"Have you forgotten that I _hate_ dresses," I said, my voice in the arctic range of vocal warmth.

"Ah, welcome back, Lady Bunansa," said a voice who I instantly recognized as Madame Pettigrew. He got me worked up so he could get me in the store. I glared at Ffamran, and he gave me a cocky smile. "I have just the design for you. I'll be back shortly."

"I'm going to _kill_ you Ffamran," I said icily. Madame Pettigrew came rushing from the back room holding what looked like a modified cassock in her hands. I tried it on in the dressing room and it looked like I wore a dress with trousers. I walked out to Madame Pettigrew wearing it and she gave me an appraising look. "It needs more color. Make the trousers a sky blue with matching embroidery."

"I was thinking the same," said Madame Pettigrew. I may not like dresses, but I do want to look good and all black was not my style. I stood on the fitting stool for what seemed like ages. The moment I was in my original clothes I nearly bolted out of the store. I walked with Ffamran to a small café in the shopping district called Nimbus. It was best known for our favorite dessert, honey cake. The small café smelt of nothing but the famous cake when we entered, and my mouth began to water. We took our seats near the window, ignoring the looks of passers-by. We both had grilled sandwiches and honey cake, and for the first time in my life, a genuine smile spread across my face.

I walked into the palace and made straight for Larsa with Ffamran. My helm was once again in its place and I was glad for it because when I opened the door, I saw that Ashe was sitting across from Larsa. She just started to show, had it not been for my keen eyesight, I would not have noticed.

"Well if it isn't my dear husband and…" she let the sentence fall and I finished it in my coldest voice.

"Judge Deimos," I said coldly, "Now if you will excuse me I have other duties to attend to," I turned on my heel when she spoke again.

"No," she said as if it was an order. My body automatically froze, and a tense silence fell throughout the room. I saw Fran's ears twitch from the corner of the room. I could feel the Mist surge to life inside me.

"I am not your pet to order around, Your Majesty," I spat venomously. I quickly left before I lost my temper. How dare the twit think I would listen to her.

I stormed to my office, throwing the doors open and slamming them shut with a loud bang in my haste. I flopped into the dusty wing-backed chair and furiously began my paperwork for tomorrow's court sessions. I finished amazingly early, and unable to stand the mustiness of my office, I marched to my quarters on the top floor.

I paused with my hand on the handle. The last time I was in this room it was covered with dried blood with shackles bolted near a bloodstained mattress. I wondered if it had been cleaned out. I hoped it was. I opened the door and had to fight years of suppressed memories just to enter.

The door slammed shut behind me and the single light bulb lit. It was just as I had remembered. Blood spattered the walls and soaked the floor. The small window high on the wall let in light from the setting sun. My body started to violently shake when I spotted Gabranth's whip hanging from a hook on the wall. I thanked the gods I didn't wear metal armor, because I would have caused an awful racket. My helm fell with a clatter from my hand, and my body moved automatically to the mattress, suddenly fatigued. I felt trapped in my own mind as I fell on my knees with a thump onto the mattress, and the shackled rattled from the movement. It felt like I was in a prison instead of the living quarters of a Judge Magister.

_I was struggling to keep up as Gabranth and Bergan practically drug me to my room, if one could call it that, It was more of a prison than a room. They had caught me trying to be "normal," or associating with the lesser judges during my break. Therefore, they felt I needed to be "punished." I was thrown inside, landing in an ungraceful heap, as the door was slammed shut and locked behind me. My stomach growled and I tried not to think of everyone having supper in the grand hall. My only hope was that Drace would notice my absence, since Father has been ignoring me as of late, preferring to have a conversation with an Occuria, whatever that was. Knowing I would likely not be let out I had stripped of my armor and piled it neatly in a corner. I sat on the mattress absorbed in my own thoughts and watching the shadows made by the moonlight on the floor. I heard the door open and sorely wished that it was Drace, sneaking me some food. I was horribly wrong. It was Bergan, stripped of his armor but still just as menacing. He didn't even make for the whip on the wall. He stood over me with an oddly amused look on his face. My powers would not work because of the maufacted nethicite that laced the walls and I was utterly helpless as he seized me by the collar and pinned me to the wall._

"_We're going to have fun tonight, Little Bird," he said, the pet name made me feel dirty. He leaned in closer to me, and I tensed. He was going to take the one thing he hadn't already, and I couldn't let him, yet my body obeyed against my will. The only sign of my protest were the silent tears that slid down my face as he had his way with me. "Lets keep this between us," he said, cupping my cheek. He slipped something metal into my hand and left as swiftly as he came. I looked at the razor blade he had left in my palm, and it felt like sweet rapture as I drew it across my wrists. Torrents of blood spilled forth, staining the mattress that I laid upon, waiting for Death to take my soul from my still warm body._

"Demia!" I was shaken from my flashback at my brother's worried voice, "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know," I said, suddenly afraid, "My body just went on automatic."

"Come on, lets get you out of here," he said pulling me up and into a hug. He led me into a normal Magisterial suite, and I had no clue if it was actually mine. I walked through the bedroom into the adjoining bathroom and took an extremely hot, yet short shower. Afterwards it dawned on me that I had no extra clothes. I rifled through the linen closet and found a pair of pajamas, and I put them on, not caring whose they were.

I went on the small balcony and gripped the railing, letting the fall breeze blow against my face. I found the chill soothing. I had always liked cold weather. My hands grew numb from the metal of the railing, and I was glad that the sleeves covered most of them, giving me some semblance of warmth. I was pulled out of my meditation when I felt warmth pool against my back. I tensed when I felt arms snake around my middle.

"Peace, Demia," said a voice I knew as Basch. His hands left my waist and wrapped around my hands. "You're freezing. Come on inside, I brought you some dinner." Not caring about dinner, I turned and embraced him, treasuring how safe he made me feel, my head resting on his shoulder. He smelt of oranges and leather, and I closed my eyes relishing it. Basch obviously loved the cold just as much since he made no move to go inside. My stomach protested quite loudly, and we decided to move inside.

The kitchen was small with an equally small table that could only seat four at the most. Surprisingly, Ffamran was sitting at the table.

"Took you long enough," he said as I took a seat next to Basch.

"Crud Ob, Ffamran."

"Syga Sa," he said. Basch looked utterly lost.

"It's a language we made up," I said, turning to him, "To avoid eavesdropping." He suddenly looked amused.

"Clever," he said, as I pierced a piece of cockatrice.

"Since information is so valuable you can imagine how useful it became," said Ffamran.

"It kept our best secrets…secret," I added.

"Demia, will you play for us after you are finished?" asked Ffamran changing the subject.

"Play what?" He then hefted a violin case onto his side of the table, "I'm sure Fran would like to hear you play as well."

"No," I said flatly.

"I would like to hear you play," said Basch. I could feel my ears turn pink. Ffamran smirked, knowing I would give in.

"How much are you both willing to pay? I earned over a million gil at my last concert," I said.

"Don't I get the family discount?" asked Ffamran as I finished up.

"If I must," I said picking up the case and walking to the common room. I fastened on the chin rest and proceeded to play. I started off slow and seductive and sped up adding some minor chords until I reached allegro speed. I suddenly slowed and immediately picked back up, growing louder, until I suddenly stopped, ending the song. I packed up the violin and thrust it into Ffamran's chest with enough force to bruise.

"What was that for?"

"For not warning me," I said, storming away, into the bedroom. I sat there for about five minutes when Basch came in.

"He did nothing to earn your ire," he said.

"I know. I've been stressed out lately," I started, "I should go apologize," I said, getting up.

"He'll be glad for it, after all the problems Lady Ashe has been causing."

"What problems?"

"Ask him. I should not have said anything."

I made for the door to find my brother, when I heard knocking. I opened it to see Ashe glaring at me.

"I'm leaving, don't worry," I said coldly as she entered. I walked to the lift and took it to the first floor. As I was walking down the hall, I saw that Ffamran was in the gardens. He looked oddly tense, and I knew something was wrong. Fran stood next to him, staring at nothing. I walked up next to him.

"I apologize for my outburst. You did nothing to anger me."

"I shouldn't have forced you to play," he said. His face looked drawn and pale like he was sick.

"Are you okay, Fam-Fam?"

"I'm getting a divorce, Demia. I'll kidnap my own child if I have to. She's not the same woman I fell in love with. She's turned into a worse viper than Mother."

"I don't understand."

"She wants you dead, Demia. She wants to get rid of all the nethicite on Ivalice, even if it means killing you. Larsa is the only reason you're still alive. You must leave. Leave and never return."

"Give me one day. One day and I'm gone."

"Saying goodbye?"

"It's a shame it's on his birthday," I said, giving him a hug, "I'm sorry Ffamran. It's all my fault."

"No fault lies with you," he said, switching my diamond pendant for his Dalmascan ruby, "Let me walk you back."

"No thanks. I need to think. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Bring Alix to Bervenia. I'll wait for you."

"Of course."

My steps had a tone of melancholy with them as I went to the lift. I stopped when I heard a heated argument loud enough to wake the servants. Ashe was railing at Basch.

"I cannot allow her to live! She is living nethicite, and you want me to allow her to continue to go around Ivalice, free as a bird!"

"Lady Ashe! She is a Hume just like you and me! You cannot kill her over something she had no choice in!" I was hit in the face with the door as she stormed out. I rushed inside and pulled out the box of clothes my brother brought. I pulled out the thin necklace box and hid it in my coat as I changed in the bedroom. Basch was fuming, and looked like he was on the warpath when I emerged. I sat on the sofa next to him."

"You're leaving," he said with a sad tone.

"If I stay, I'm dead," I pulled out the box and gave it to him, "I was going to save this for tomorrow, but under current circumstances…"

"What is it?"

"Open and find out," His face blanked when he opened it. "Happy Birthday," I said.

"It's fantastic. How did you know tomorrow was my birthday?"

"A little birdie told me."

"I shall wear it forever," he said, kissing me. I reclined on the couch and took of my shoes. Basch pulled me from the couch and into the bedroom, I gave him a questioning look.

"You are _not _sleeping on the couch," he said. I landed on the edge of the bed with a soft thump, and Basch was behind me, rubbing away the tension in my shoulders and neck. A comfortable silence fell between us, and I thought of the look that Ashe gave me. It was a look of determination, a look that I had not seen since I left. It reminded me of how Vayne and Father always looked at me. I knew Ashe was no pushover, that she always worked until she got what she wanted, and she wanted me dead.

"I'm scared," I said before I could stop myself.

"Why?"

"Ashe will kill me."

"She can't. I won't let her."

"I saw the look" in her eyes. The determined look I only ever saw on Vayne and my father."

"Neither of them got what they wanted."

"Because I wasn't there. I could have laid Rozarria to waste in a matter of seconds. Maybe Ashe is right."

"But you didn't. You decided to leave. That is what Ashe is blind to, your choice of not using your powers."

"People persecute what they fear, and Ashe fears me. She knows I hold more power than she could ever hope, even if it is against my will. Lets hope she doesn't back me into a corner, because I _will _fight back," I said laying down. Basch laid next to me and draped his arm over me.

"Everything will be all right, Demia. Go to sleep, you have an early start tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 6

I awoke up alone, to the smell of coffee and bacon. The view from the balcony showed that the sun had not even begun to rise. I walked into the small kitchen, and Basch was standing at the stove turning bacon in a pan. He cooked me breakfast, how cute. There was a sad silence spread about the room through the sound of cooking bacon. I poured myself a cup of coffee (which was much better than the communal coffee Zargabaath brews) and let the caffeine bring me to alertness. A short stack of pancakes accompanied by bacon and eggs found their way in front of me and I began to eat. It was the best breakfast I had ever had. The pancakes were fluffy and buttery, the bacon was crispy, and the eggs were cooked to perfection. It tasted like heaven. We ate in silence, not because we were angry at each other, but we did not know what to say. I could not bring myself to say goodbye. I didn't want to. 

By the time I finished getting ready, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. I was on my way to slip out the door when Basch stopped me.

"I'm coming with you," he said. He wore the same red shirt and pants that he wore on our first date. I made no argument. I wanted him to see me off, and I knew he would. He put his winter cloak on his shoulders and held the door for me. 

We walked with our fingers entwined the whole way. Our breath was visible in the near winter chill, and the silence between us was comfortable. While we were waiting for the skycab, I noticed he didn't have gloves. I pulled mine off, put them on his hands, and he gave me a quizzical look.

"You'll get frostbite," I said as he flexed his fingers. The skin on his hands were beet red and I took them in mine, "Better?"

"Your hands will get frostbite as well," I shook my head. 

"Not on my life, call it a perk," The sky cab came, and I flashed the driver some sandalwood chops. I sat down next to him, but he pulled me into his lap, and I let my head rest against his shoulder. His orange-leather scent relaxed my muscles and I wanted to doze. Basch, however, had other plans. His kisses tingled against my skin, and his arms tightened against my waist. I responded with a kiss of my own and tightened my grip around his neck. After a half an hour of snogging, my drowsy state could not go any more, and I slept on Basch's shoulder for the remainder of the ride. 

I woke to Basch rubbing my back and laying soft kisses to my neck. "You're awake," he said, abruptly stopping, "I knew you would wake if I did that."

"Are we there?" He nodded, sensing my renewed tension. We left the cab, and walked not even five minutes to the aerodrome. I bought my ticket on the first ship to Bervenia, which was leaving in ten minutes. I led Basch into a quiet corner to say goodbye. 

"I suppose this is goodbye," I said. 

"I suppose it is," he said moving to give back my gloves. 

"Keep them. I have crates full," I pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him, "I love you, Basch"

"And I love you. Take care of yourself."

"I'll see you at the gala. Not even Ashe would kill me in front of that many people."

"I'll be waiting," The boarding call sounded, and I walked across the gangway into the ship with my feet feeling like lead. 

As soon as I stepped upon the ship, I headed to the Chief Steward to secure a cabin. The cabins looked like a room at the inn. I stripped of my coat and threw it on the desk chair, along with my vest. I flopped onto the bed and a wave of depression washed over me. I fell into a fitful sleep for the rest of the flight. I awoke a half an hour before landing, put on my vest and coat while the ship made its decent.

Bervenia was as freezing as it always was in the winter months, but my wool coat kept me warm. Fang and Gabriel stood waiting for me. My brother must have sent them word. Without an utterance we immediately boarded the fortress. 

I went straight to my quarters, and strapped my blades to my waist. I knew I couldn't take the risk of being unarmed. I touched the wall that revealed my study and sat heavily in the wing-backed chair. The Madhu I pulled from the drawer helped ease my worries. Underneath the bottle was a vid disk. I put it in the player and tears streamed down my face as I watched. "Ffamran!" I called running up to him. He was on his way to rejoin the guests at his birthday party, and I was not invited. He was turning fifteen that day. 

"What is it, Demia?" he asked."I've got something for you," I said fishing out a small box, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," he opened the box, and inside was a lace trimmed hankerchief, "I shall wear it cose to my heart," he said, holding it to his chest. 

"You're welcome, be sure to sneak me loads of cake."

"I will. Now hurry back to your room before mother finds out you left."

"Okay. See you later Ffamran!" I woke with a start, not remembering falling asleep, to the sound of someone in my rooms. I walked out of my study with both blades drawn to see that Ffamran had entered my sitting room with Alix and Fran in tow. 

"You know the rules, Alix," I said, and he scampered off. I collapsed onto the sofa, not being able to stand straight anymore. The world started to spin, but I could make out the look on Ffamran's face as he regarded me. 

"You're drunk," he said more than asked. I ignored him and walked drunkenly back to my study to fetch another bottle. Ffamran followed me, and stopped me before I could reach for the drawer. "You cannot drown your problems in Madhu," he escorted me to bed and I passed out once I hit the pillow. Balthier entered the guest quarters he shared with Fran and sat heavily on the settee.

"I fear for her, Fran," he said sadly. Fran gave him a look.

"They are soul mates," she said. Balthier knew not to question her. She always somehow knew shuch things. "Just like you and I are mind-linked. However, they share a much stronger connection."

"Are you saying that she is suffering from separation anxiety?" One look from her was all he needed as confirmation. He had heard of people being soul mates. It was rare that one shared such a strong connection to another. 

"She will get sick if she is away too long," Balthier gave her a questioning look, "The first time away is always the worst." The look she gave him said that Demia would barely be able to last until the week of the gala. 

I woke with a bad hangover and the light from the rising sun made my head pound. I walked unsteadily to the kitchen and Ffamran stood waiting for me with an unknown beverage in his hands.

"You look like hell," he said, giving me the cup, and I stared at him. "Fran made it, she said it would help." I took a sip of the minty tasing liquid, which was like drinking tea. My head immediately started to clear. It also soothed my stomach, which had been uneasy with stress and longing.

"Thanks. Do you know where Fran is? I want to thank her."

"Check the observation deck," I went to the nearest lift to the deck and found Fran enjoying the sunlight. She probably knew I was there and I walked up to her. 

"Fran? I would like to thank you for the tea." She gave me a nod in acknowlegement and I sat cross-legged next to her. 

"You miss him," she said more than asked. I gave a nod in response. 

"It feels like a part of me is missing."

"It gets easier with time," she said, "It is only natural."

"Are you saying we are soul mates?"

"I am saying nothing. You must figure it out for yourself, young one." I meditated with Fran until my brother shook us out of our state for dinner. We ate in the dining room and the food felt like a lump of rock in my stomach. In a few minutes I was running for the lavatory, trying not to sick up on the way. 

I sat with my back to the sink in the bathroom, trembling like mad, when my brother came in. He kneeled next to me and I turned to retch again. "Is it your nerves?"

"I don't know," His hand felt cold against my forehead.

"You have a fever," he said, picking me up, and carrying me to my room. He helped me into a pair of pajamas and tucked me in bed. "I'll be right back." He came back about fifteen minutes carrying a cup of something and two letters. I sipped the tea slowly until it was gone, and grabbed the letters. The first one was from Marquis Ondore requesting my presence in an audience, and the second was from Basch. My lips quirked into a smile at the sight of his somewhat messy handwriting. _Demia, _

_I hope this letter finds you well in Bhujerba. Larsa gave me time off, saying I looked ill, so I thought I'd write you a letter. Since you left, It feels as if a part of me is missing. Honestly, I couldn't tell Larsa that I indeed felt as ill as I looked. Ashe keeps railing on about you and I have to summon all of my self control not to lash out at her. If she was a man I'd challenge her to a duel. Even Zargabaath says she is out of control. I am afraid that she has truly turned into a Dynast Queen. It is not what her father would have wanted. She complains to me how her ministers nag her about botching up her marriage with Balthier, even if she is with his child. Luckily she is due back to Rabanastre after the gala. Larsa cannot even stand to talk to her anymore. He says that he would rather speak to Al-Cid. Enough of my ramblings, Have you spoke to the Marquis yet? He came to speak with you, but you had already left. The peace council has decided to clear my name so I do not have to live my brother's life any longer. I think Larsa and Ashe had a hand in it though. _

_I love you,_

_Basch_

_�_

_Basch, _

_I am happy that the Council is recognizing your innocence finally. Will you still remain Judge Magister Gabranth? Ironically, I was recovering from being ill when I got your letter, but I felt much better afterwards. Ffamran says I got sick from stress, but I believe he is lying to me. I have spoken with the Marquis and we are coming up with a plan for my safety from Ashe. I am glad to learn she has been suffering a little (Is that too mean?) Ffamran has told me that your homeland of Landis has been restored. Is that true? I am incredibly bored sitting around all day. Yesterday, Ffamran, Fran, and I found a new cache of spoils on Dorstonis. Now I am millions of gil richer! I am on the way to Archadia as you are reading this most likely. I have decided to return the week of the gala instead of the day before. _

_See you soon!_

_Demia_�


	8. Chapter 7

I unloaded my sky bike from the hold of the Strahl. Ffamran agreed to pick up my dress from Madam Pettigrew while I spent some time with Basch. I cloaked the bike and parked right on his balcony. He was asleep when I walked in. The shadows under his eyes mirrored my own, indicating that he had been having a hard time sleeping. I took off my shoes and slipped into the bed next to him. He woke at my movements, and wrapped his arms around me. It was the first time I had slept without a nightmare in weeks.

We woke the next morning when we heard someone walk in.

"I bet that's my nosy brother," I said not moving. I felt and heard Basch chuckle.

"You're probably right," sure enough, my brother chose that moment to appear in the room, "Speaking of the devil…"

"Rise and shine, lovebirds," he said in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Go away, Ffamran," I said, throwing a shoe at him.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Not right now your not," I said, Ffamran left the room and couldn't help but sigh. I relaxed against the pillows and went back to sleep.

Basch woke me with a kiss that I eagerly returned.

"Miss me?"

"More than you know." We ate breakfast with Larsa at his request. Ashe was also there, to my dismay, and I unconsciously kept a hand on one of my blades. Basch held my hand under the table as we ate and it eased my temper, until Ashe railed on me.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here on request by Lord Larsa."

"Really? Why would he request a monster like you?" she said coldly, and I lost it.

"ANYONE WOULD TURN INTO A BIT OF A MONSTER IF THEY MADE JUDGE MAGISTER AT TWELVE, ONLY TO BE RAPED OR BEATEN BY TWO OF THEIR COLLEAGUES! I WAS NOT RAISED AS A SPOILED GENTRY BRAT!" I stormed off, and onto the training green. I was taking out my frustrations on a free standing punching bag when I collapsed into tears. Basch found me sobbing on all fours and sat cross-legged next to me. I crawled into his lap and cried on his shoulder. I heard four sets of rushed footsteps and my brother's voice.

"Does that look like a monster Ashe?" he asked angrily. She remained silent. Basch rocked me in his lap and I calmed enough to regain my composure. I stood and walked over to the two royals to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper," I said bowing, "I should not have railed at you." I walked briskly to the music room, needing my space.

All of the instrument were covered with white sheet to keep the dust off. I pulled the sheet off of the piano and began to tune it. The door creaked and Basch stepped in,sitting on the piano bench.

"Why did you apologize?"

"Because I had to," I said, closing the top, and sitting next to him.

"She did not deserve it."

"I know," I lifted the cover and began to play. Basch wrapped an arm around my waist as I played. I rested my head against his shoulder when I could not play anymore and fell asleep.

I woke minutes later, embarrassed that I had fallen asleep. It was not even noon and I felt as if I needed a nap.

"It's from all the emotional strain," he said, leading me out of the room, and into his. As soon as my body hit the mattress, I was out like a light.

_I stood in some sort of arena, with the Sword of Kings in my hands. Ashe stodd on the other side behind a line of lackeys. I recognized them by mere sight. Bergan, Ghis, and my Mother were on her right, and Gabranth, Drace, and my Father were on her left. I heard voices and looked up to see Basch, Ffamran, Kyath, Amaran, Larsa, and Zargabaath in the stands, cheering for me. Ashe's group advanced, and I tried to use my powers, but they were suppressed. I used every ounce of my strength to fight, but Bergan got lucky and knocked me to the floor. Ashe stood over me, and looked into my eyes before plunging the Treaty Blade into my chest._

I woke with a start, half screaming, trembling like mad, and soaked in a cold sweat. I lifted up my shirt, checking myself for wounds. The dream felt so real, it was as if I died. I heard Ashe in the sitting room and walked through to the kitchen, ignoring her albeit a bit unsteadily. My hands shook so bad that I dropped the water glass into the sink before I could fill it. I clumsily hunted for crackers to ease my stomach, only to bolt for the sink after taking one bite. My nerves were shot. I sank to the floor, sitting up against the cabinetry. Basch came running in at all the noise I made, and found me on the floor. I stood up slowly, my knees weak, long enough to retch in the sink before my legs gave way, and I fell to the floor face first, to Ashe's amusement. I heard her disguise a giggle as a cough. I closed my eyes, trying to rest my body when I felt that I was being moved. My body left the ground and I felt myself sink into the bed again. My brain was too wired to sleep, having been left alone with Ashe while Basch fetched my brother.

Ffamran came rushing in moments later with Fran at his heels. He carried a black bag like some sort of doctor, and I fought to stay awake. Fran led Ashe out of the apartment while he fished around for something.

"Your nerves are shot. What you need is rest."

"I…cannot…nightmares," I said, hoping he would get the point.

"I know. I'm going to give you something to help you sleep," my eyes bugged when he pulled out a hypodermic syringe. I started to tremble even worse. "You need to try to relax, Demia," he cooed, "Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. It's just a mild sedative to help you sleep, remember?" I gave a small nod, remembering the last time this had happened. I squeezed Basch's hand as the needle went in, and I was asleep within minutes.

I was ordered to spend the day in bed when I woke. I still felt weak and slept most of the day. Oddly enough, Ashe came to visit me.

"What do you want? I can still run you through like this," I asked, not in the mood to put up with her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right, I wouldn't, only because you are with child."

"You would commit regicide?"

"Only if said monarch is trying to kill me."

"I would like to see you try, weakling," she started, "Who would have thought, a Judge _Magister_ with a nerve problem?" My blood started to boil. Luckily, Ffamran came in and ordered her out with venom in every word. She left, giving me a look that could kill.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, turning to me.

"Fine."

"You still look a bit pale."

"Anyone would be after talking to your ex-wife."

"Did you eat anything?"

"No," Basch walked into the room at that moment, carrying a tray of food. It was as if the thought of me not eating summoned him. "Ah, the bearer of food!" I said excitedly, suddenly hungry at the sight. Ffamran let out a bark of laughter.

"I thought you weren't hungry," said Ffamran.

" I am now," I said eating everything in sight.

"Are you leaving some for us?"

"Maybe." They immediately began to eat at the danger of starving. I even let Ffamran have the last piece of honey cake.

When the day of the gala arrived, the palace was suddenly filled with people. From heads of other countries to personal friends of Larsa (Vaan and Penelo) there was a constant buzz of activity. I even found myself playing tour guide to foreign dignitaries, showing off every fine detail. At three my brother, who was already dressed up whisked me away into his room.

"What the…"

"_You _need to get ready," he said, seriously.

"I am perfectly capable of getting ready in my rooms," I said, Ffamran rolled his eyes.

"And spoil the surprise for Basch?"

"This is a _gala_, not my wedding. I _do not_ need three hours to get ready."

"Yes you _do. _Now stop arguing and get in the shower," he said pushing me into the bathroom. My dress was already hanging on the back of the door, along with a pair of underwear (how the hell did he get my bra and underwear?).

"I'm going to _kill_ you Ffamran!" I yelled through the door. Hearing no reply, I quickly took a shower and dressed, just wanting to get this over and done with. When I emerged from the bathroom, Ffamran was sitting in a chair holding out a pair of heels.

"I am _not_ wearing those," I said, pointing to the shoes.

"I knew you would say that," he said pulling another box out of the closet. Thankfully, it held another pair of shoes, flats that I knew I wouldn't make a fool of myself wearing. The second I put them on, I was shoved in front of a vanity. I felt like a trapped animal as my brother said, "Now what to do with this mop of yours. Do you even brush it in the morning?"

"Of course I do. Can you tell me why you are doing my hair?," He unrolled a leather holster that held a whole arsenal of combs in front of me.

"Well _someone _has to teach you how to do so," he said assaulting my hair with a comb. I gagged when he started with the hairspray, and the blowdrier burned my scalp. When he was done, my hair looked like my usual style, but more organized. It did not even feel as stiff as it looked.

"You should use this to torture headhunters. It's very effective."

"Shut up." A knock sounded from the door. Ffamran looked through the peephole, and a smirk crossed his face.

"It's for you."

* * *

I felt like a teenage girl on her first date when I saw him standing there. He wore a simple black tuxedo and his hair was slicked back as usual. He offere me his arm and I took it before Ffamran could say something embarrassing. Ffamran and Fran followed us to the ballroom, and heads turned when people saw Fran being escorted by Ffamran instead of Lady Ashe. We made our way to the head table to eat dinner. Ashe was giving me her usual disdainful look when the doors exploded open. Three men and two women emerged from the dust, and I recognized them all. Basch gave my hand a squeezed as I charged to meet the visitors.

"Ah, Demonalia, how nice of you to come greet me," said my mother, who was apparently the ringleader of the group, her jet black hair looked like ink in the low lighting. I looked around at the high windows and celing, thinking of something to say.

"You are dead to me, Rama," I said, looking directly into her intense eyes, "What do you want?"

"You," her cold voice echoed throughout the tense silence, "The nethicite child."

"No."

"You act like you have a choice."

"What are planning to do to me?" I saw Bergan's eyes sparkle, not a good sign. I saw what looked like regret in Drace's and Gabranth's eyes. Why would Gabranth feel regret? My moth let out a laugh, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You need to be upgraded for the coming war. Now come or I'll have them killed."

"Who being killed? It's unlike you to play a coward's game." Two henchmen ushered in three men, and I struggled to hide my surprise when I saw them. Amaran, Kyath, and Father were chand together, swords at their throats.

"Don't do it, Demia!" yelled Amaran, "We're not worth it!" Kyath gave me a sorrowful look, and I knew I couldn't let them die.

"I'll go," I said, my words hollow. I was instantly turned around to face the head table while my hands and feet were chained. I sent a look to Basch, telling him I would be fine, but I knew he didn't believe it. Ffamran looked red hot with fury while Ashe looked triumphant. Larsa and Fran carefully kept their faces blank.

I was walking next to my father to what I assumed was an airship, when he spoke.

"I'm sorry Demonalia." Is he ill? Why was he apologizing?

"That's odd, coming from you. What happened to Venat?"

"He's gone and left me with the memories of my sins. I don't expect you or Ffamran to forgive me, but I thought I would try." I was shoved into a seat, and felt a prick of pain. Soon, everything went black.

* * *

Zargabaath, Basch, Balthier, Fran, Ashe, Larsa, Fang, and Gabriel were in the conference room currently discussing what happened in the ballroom.

"Balthier, do you have _any _idea where she is?" asked Basch, getting testy.

"I have no idea."

"She is your mother! How can you have no idea how she thinks!" yelled Zargabaath. Everyone gave him a look.

"However, I do have a plan."

"What is it?" asked Gabriel.

"I had Demia's Dalmascan ruby fitted with a tracking device," he said pulling something from his pocket, "They are currently headed west, to Rozzaria."

"Well then, lets go!" shouted Vaan, who had barged in with Penelo.

"You idiot! We need to wait until they stop moving to see where they are hiding!" interjected Penelo. Everyone gave a slight nod in agreement.

* * *

I awoke in a white room, wearing white pajamas. The bright light made me close my eyes from their brightness. There was a small writing desk and bookcase in the corner. I put on the white canvas shoes that were provided and proceeded to stretch my legs. I knew that the door was locked and chose to look out of the small window. I was in Rozzaria. Not far from Drinzyn Village, most likely. I hear the door open to see two men in lab coats. One held a syringe in his hands. He placed it in his poket and spoke.

"Your mother said you would come quietly." Seeing that I had no other choice, feeling the Manufacted nethicite he held slowly absorbing my power. I passed many other rooms on my way to the main lab, where I was fasten to a metal table. I saw more liquid nethicite lying on a small tray next to me. I saw my mother looking at me expectantly through the observation window as I was injected with it. My skin felt as if it was on fire and I couldn't help but scream. Eventually, I passed out from the pain.

I awoke in the same white room as before, except that I felt something cool on my forehead. When I opened my eyes I saw Drace hovering over me with a damp cloth. My eyes narrowed at the sight of her, and her face fell.

"Why Drace?" I asked.

"Someone needs to keep Bergan in line." I winced at the mention. "Don't worry you'll be out of here soon." I raised an eybrow in question. "Gabranth has gone to fetch Basch and your brother." I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax at the thought. I could feel the high levels of Mist surging through my body and I worried about what would happen.

"I'm scared, Drace."

"Why?"

"I might not be able to control my powers anymore." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm sure you will find a way. Come on, I'm afraid I have to take you back for some tests."

"Figures."

I was locked in a metal cylinder and told to release my Mist. I released as much as I could, but I could not access my new power. My mother became enraged at the fact and I was locked in what appeared like a jail cell. I was only fed irregularly and I became unsure of how much time had passed until I was told by my dear mother. I was hung from the celing in shackles when she came in.

"You've been here for a week, Demia. No one is coming for you." I had started to lose hope, and this just finalized it. "You now have a choice. You can join me and destroy Archadia or you can continue to be stubborn. Which will it be?" I had just noticed that a whip swung from her hand. I stayed silent and she took it as a rejection. I felt the whip cut through the back of my shirt and into my flesh, and I still sayed silent. I felt my clothes become sticky with my blood as I lost count of the lashes, and I passed out from the pain more than the blood loss.

I struggled to lift my head at a clatter in the hall. The door open with a crash, and Ffamran rush to my aid, picking at the shackles. He managed to catch me as I fell to the floor and I stifled a scream when he touched my back.

"Can you walk?" he asked, as I tried to keep everything in focus. I shakily got to my feet and headed to the door. I heard a gasp from Penelo when she saw how much blood was on my clothes. Basch's eyes sparkled when he saw that I was alive but quickly changed to worry. I gave Gabranth a stern look and followed him and Drace to the main foyer.

My mother was waiting for us and I slumped against a pillar unable to fight. My father stayed by my side assessing the severity of my wounds. He palmed my fevered forehead and tutted to himself.

"They're severely infected," he said. I was paying more attention to the fight going on. Nothing seemed to be having any effect. I pulled my self to my feet, despite my father's scolding and faced my mother. I summoned every ounce of Mist in my body, desperate to leave. The aura surrounded my entire body as I finaly tapped into my upgraded power. A look of fear flickered across her face. She charged into me with the force of a freight train, sending me flying. I struggled to land on my feet, and pushed away the darkness that wanted to overcome my vision. I sent a bolt of mist at her henchmen, decimating them.

"Azatchus come!" she shouted. A sphinx rose from the ground and bared its teeth to me.

"Deimos!" I screamed. The sky suddenly got dark, and thunder was heard when a man with wings appeared in front of me. The building started to violently shake.

"Go!" ordered Deimos.

"Come on! It's going to collapse!" I yelled, forcing my self to run as fast as I could into the sunlight. The moment I arrived outside, I was covered in dust and debris from the building. I kept running until I reached the edge of the nearby wood and fell to my knees. I barely heard the rusling of leaves. I looked up and saw Jyrin looking at me alarmed.

"This way!" she shouted to the rest of the party. Someone scooped me up and I rested my head against their shoulder. The contact with my infected back made me nearly scream. I looked up and had a panic attack when I saw Gabranth staring down at me! I couldn't struggle against him, but my breathing became erratic, along with my pulse. I forced myself to calm down and fell asleep.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

I woke to a stiff and throbbing back. A look around the room told me I was in my residence in Drinzyn Village. How in Ivalice did I get here? My back screamed in pain when I tried to get up, causing me to fall back into bed. I tried again, ignoring the pain and walked into the sitting room. Everyone drooped their conversations and stared at me.

"I'm not dead you know," I said, gingerly sitting down next to Basch. "So when are we leaving?"

"You want to leave? In your state?" asked Kyath.

"Would I have asked otherwise?"

"Kyath is right, Demia. That is not such a good idea," said Amaran. I looked pleadingly at Ffamran.

"You should not even be out of bed," said my father.

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!" I exclaimed, storming into the village proper. I didn't even notice the aura that surrounded me.

When I steeped outside the viera started to scream in pain. I ran out of the wood to a nearby cliff and stood on the edge. I did not even notice Deimos land next to me. I sat in a lotus position and he wrapped a wing around me, shielding me from the cold.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm a god. I don't have to wait for you to call, child."

"I cannot control myself anymore, Deimos."

"There is too much Mist in your body," he said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bracelet made of obsidian beads. "A gift from Faram. Don't worry, it's indestructible." I slipped it over my wrist, and felt relief as my powers were subdued.

"Hmmm...I feel like I could sleep for a year," I said, leaning on his shoulder. He scooped me up and walked me back to my village residence and I fell asleep on the way. He was gone when I woke, but the bracelet remained. The bracelet only suppressed my inner power, keeping me from having an outburst. I could hear Vaan and Penelo arguing loudly outside the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked when I opened it.

"Vaan you loudmouth! you woke her up!" scolded Penelo cuffing the back of his head.

"Owww! Penelo! What was that for!?" yelled Vaan.

"As much as you two entertain me, I would really love to get back to bed so..."

"Cid asked us to give this to you if you were awake, Strahlaria," said Vaan proudly.

"The key word is ' if' ," I said, taking the box from Vaan. They scampered away and I could hear Penelo telling Vaan off until they were out of earshot. I tore the lid off of the box and read the letter that came with the mystery substance. Apparently is was a new type of potion my father invented. I didn't trust it one bit, but I was desperate to escape my bed rest sentence, so I drank it. It tasted oddly of pineapples and strawberries, and the pain in my back dulled to an ache.

I found some of my "family" by one of the main fountains on the upper tier of the village. Amaran was the first to acknowlege my presence, and father just stared at me. I made myself comfortable on the edge of the fountain and returned the stare. There was an awkward silence, as if no one knew what to say to me. I felt ill at ease, even more so when I heard a familiar voice.

"Deimos," It was Gabranth. My body immediately went into fight or flight mode.

"Gabranth," I answered, equally cold.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked, and I felt suspicious. I followed him to an alcove across the way, and stared at him. His ice cold eyes bored into mine and I fought the urge to tremble in fear.

"What do you want?" I snapped, glaring into his icy, steely eyes.

"You want to _apologise_! After everything you did to me you want to apologise!" I screamed in disbelief, "Words cannot even _begin_ to fix what you did to me!" I stormed up the ramp, not even seeing Basch as I passed.

I collapsed onto my bed only to pace angrily around the room seconds later. I couldn't believe that he had enough gall to apologise like it could fix anything. It couldn't fix my nightmares or the fact that I tense and panic when someone touches me. It couldn't fix anything. I sat heavily on the foot of my bed with a pensive look on my face, having spent all of my anger. I thought of how afraid I was. I was scared to death of what was going to happen to me. Will the Occuria posses me, or will I be used as Archadia's trump card the the inevitable war with Rozzaria and Dalmasca. I was immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the door open.

* * *

Basch ran after Demia, glaring at Noah behind him. He opened her bedroom door to see her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands and looking disheveled. When he sat next to her she instantly turned and he was surprised by what he saw. So much pain and hatred reflected in her eyes that he recoiled a bit. S he had completely let down her mask. Basch saw the Demia no one else did. Deep inside she was still the wounded little girl that just wanted a parent's love.

* * *

I felt Basch next to me and I turned my head. He recoiled at my expression and I schooled it into something more appropriate. I looked at the floor, unsure of what to say, until Basch saved me the trouble.

"I told him not to." I laid back so that my torso was on the bed and my legs dangled off of the edge.

"Your words fall on deaf ears."


	10. Chapter 9

"Oh really? Then I best speak up."

"That is not what I meant," I said seriously. Basch just started to laugh at me, and I pushed him off of the bed. I cringed as I felt my stitches pull, causing me to gasp.

"Are you alright?" he asked, practically leaping off of the floor.

"I'm fine, my stitches just started to pull," I said, stretching my neck and shoulders, "They're probably ready to come out."

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure," I said, laying on my stomach with my feet on the pillow. I could feel the bandage peel back, pulling a hair along the way.

"It's just as you thought, they are ready to come out. You should be grateful you are such a fast healer," Basch fetched the sissors out of the first aid kit and proceeded to take the stitches out. When he was done, I stood up and stretched, happy to be rid of them when I heard the remote for Rinoa beep. I pulled it out of my pocket to find that the emergency alert was going off.

"Basch, love, will you please round everyone up while I get ready?"

"Of course, we'll be waiting in the foyer," he said, leaving the room. I dressed quickly and strpped my blades to my hips along with my pistol.

Everyone was waiting in the foyer, prepared to leave when I emerged from my room.

"What's the big emergency?" asked Ffamran, Kyath, and Amaran.

"Rinoa's emergency alert went off," Father sent me a look.

"That only happens when other ships are spotted on radar," he said.

"That is precisely why we must hurry, I have a bad feeling about this."

Jyrin saw us off as we went into the forest, my brothers blazing the trail. We ran the entire way incuding Father, which surprised me. Rinoa was anchored in a clearing. I quickly touched the warp stone to the bridge, assuming command.

Jeremy, Fang, Alix, and Gabriel immediately assumed their stations.

"Two Rozarrian warships incoming," announced Fang. Before I could give the order for a comm link the vid screen came to life. A man in Rozzarian armor stared at me.

" This is Commander Margrace, of the warship Kashmir. You dare wage war with us Archadian?"

"This is a privately owned ship," I said calmly, "Please leave us in peace."

"Liar! You are the infamous Mist Judge!"

"And I have a right to my own ship!"

"No one person can _own_ a sky fortress!"

"They can if they designed it, you idiot!" I was starting to get annoyed. The comm suddenly closed.

"They're going to attack," said Kyath.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"They ready their cannons," announced Gabriel.

"Rozzarian cannons run purely on Mist, right?" I asked, turning to Father.

"Correct. They operate similarly to our Nethicite cannons," said Father. I racked my brain for a plan. Using myself to absorb the Mist should absorb the attack.

"I can absorb the Mist," I said to myself deep in thought, not realizing who had heard.

"Demia, that's insane! Use the paling!" yelled Ffamran.

"Twenty-five seconds to impact!" yelled Jeremy."

"There's no time to raise it, Balthier!" I yelled, throwing myself around Fran, knowing she needed the most protection. I popped in a mouth guard from my pocket, and removed the obsidian bracelet, handing it to Basch.

"Ten seconds! Six…five…four…three…two…ONE!" I braced myself with each number Jeremy shouted, before I felt it.

I bit down hard as I felt the Mist surge in my body. My muscles tensed, the fortress shook, and I heard someone scream. The few seconds it took felt like an eternity. An aura of Mist surrounded my body and I looked up to Fran.

"I am unharmed, little one," she said, I knew she could read me like a book.

"I am glad to hear it. Alix, would you show Fran to the Mistproof cabin?"

"Right away Strahlia!" he said seizing Fran's hand, "Follow me!"

After Alix left, I began to issue orders, "Ffamran, Amaran, Kyath, and Basch, go to the weapons floor and begin a complete barrage on them! Show no quarter! Gabranth! Drace! Prepare the infirmary! Father take my place in command!"

"Then where are you going?" asked Vaan.

"To hold an offence or defence from the roof."

"You'll get yourself killed!" yelled Penelo.

"You act like I've never done it before," I said marching off to the roof.

On the roof I could see everything. The warships were about the size of Laviathan and just as deadly. Every weapon was active, giving its all, putting them on the defensive. Some sort of tractor beam pulled me in the middle of the crossfire onto an invisible platform, and everything seemed to have stopped. The Rozzarian ships were crippled. Someone appeared before me, he looked no older than myself.

"So you are the infamous Mist Child. I'm Orion, your executioner." I looked at him and wondered how I get in these type of situations.

"I would like to see you try," I retorted. Just then a symbbol glowed beneath his shirt. He was a knockoff of me! "You're nothing but a cheap copy of yours truly." This made him extremely angry. He sent an easily dodged wave of Mist at me. "You are going to need better than that." My hands started to glow, sending bolts of Mist in his direction. I could see the beads of sweat beading on his forehead in concentration when he blocked. All of a sudden the platform flicked me off and I hit the safety glass of the bridge back first. I drew my blades and stepped into a Mist form. He moved like me but I had more experience. He caught me by the throat and squeezed. I felt the breath seep out of me when I cut off his arm. He bled Mist. An overwhelming pressure took over my head. It flet like my eyes were going to pop from their sockets. I fell to the ground in pain.

__

"Let me in, I can help, daughter of Cidofus. I can make you a goddess. You will have ultimate power,"

It was Venat. He was trying to takeover my mind!

"Get out Venat!" all of my will went to pushing him away, and the pressure lessened. My boy felt like it was on fire from all of the Mist I let out in the process. The resulting explosion killed Orion, and I plummeted to the ground. I concentrated on flying when my desent stopped. I could fly! I went in the direction of Rinoa and entered through the roof. My head ached, and everything swam in or out of focus, and the room began to spin.

I walked drunkenly to the bridge, struggling to keep everyone in focus.

"The Rozzarians ran, Demia," said Kyath, "you scared them off, starting an explosion like that."

"Didn't you see the other person? He was trying to kill me!" I cringed, the noise making my headache worse.

"There was nobody else, Dem," said Ffamran. The pressure started again and I collapsed to the floor. I was too busy fighting off Venat to notice that I was writhing on the floor, and holding my head, screaming. When it was gone, everyone was staring at me, panting on the floor. I felt Basch slide my bracelet on while someone picked me up. I was barely conscious enough to realize that I was carried to my room, until I felt my pillow under my head.

I slowly became more coherent after I felt liquid pour down my throat. Everyone including Fran surrounded me, wearing worried looks.

"Don't worry. Venat just gave me a headache." The looks melted into relief, except Ffamran.

"What was that about Venat?" he asked. Everyone was staring at me.

"He tried to take over my mind," I said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" yelled my family in unison.

"No worries, my mind is still Venat free," I said jokingly. The truth was, I was terrified. I saw what Venat can do to people( i.e. my father) and I did not want that to happen to me.

"Glad to hear it," said Amaran. Ffamran stayed unusually silent. My brothers left, leaving me with Father and the rest of the party. Eveyone looked at me like I was about to die any second.

"Demia, listen to me. No matter what happens don't listen to Venat. He will ue you for your powers and you will become a Hume puppet."

"I know. That's what scares me." Everyone but Basch left the room, and I felt relieved. I didn't say a word, my feelings were too complicated to voice. Plus, my head still felt like it had been slammed into a wall repeatedly. Sensing this, Basch said nothing, instead he started cooking with whatever was in my refridgerator. He clearly heard of my history with kitchens as I saw him sniff the milk for freshness. I didn't even remember dozing off until I smelled melted cheese under my nose. Basch had made me grilled cheese! There were two sandwiches on the plate and the first was gone in seconds.

"Did you know that you have a bacterial cess pool instead of a refridgerator?"

"Oh…sorry about that, I barely ever use it so I forget to clean it," I said, finishing the second sandwich.

"Well that explains the month old milk," he said jokingly.

"Was it really a month old?" I asked, he nodded. I erupted into laughter at the look on his face. He gave me a look, but I kept laughing for minutes afterward.

"Done?" he asked when I finally stopped.

"I think so," I said laying back on my pillow.

Laying next to me he said, "You scared me earlier, Demia, when you flew into the crossfire. When you passed out, I thought— "

"— I know, but I'm still here."

"I…I can lose you, Demonalia," said Basch, pulling me closer. I laid my head on his chest.

"You're not going to."

I woke before we reached Archades with Basch's arm wrapped firmly about my waist. I was running my hands through his soft, silken blonde hair when his eyes fluttered to wakefulness.

"Good morning, love," I said, my hands still worrying his hair.

"Good morning," he said, yawning in the process, "Are we almost there?"

"Most likely," Basch looked at me quizzically, "I am content where I am right now." My annoying brothers burst into the room with Amaran jumping on top of the bed.

"If it isn't our little sister and her manlylove!" he shouted in a sing-song voice. I rolled over and hid under the covers and my pillow to hide my embarrassment. Basch tried to defend me but nothing of consequece happened. I could hear Ffamran trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Suddenly the bedcovers disappeared along with my pillow. I tried using Basch as a shield but he got up and left! I opened my eyes and saw Kyath holding my blankets and pillow.

"Give them back!" I whined "It's cold!" Ffamran walked over to the edge of the bed, and I thought he was going to give back my blankets when he tipped over the mattress and I fell in an ungraceful heap on the floor! I pushed the mattress off and got up when they took off running. I gave chase, racing through the whole fortress after them, and found a freshly cooked spread of food in the galley. Everyone was eating, and laughing at the look on my face.

"All of that just to alert me to breakfast!" Everyone laughed, knowing what had happened. I was too distracted by the delicious food to care anymore.

"I told you the way to her heart is through food, Basch," said Amaran.

"You make me sound like a pig!"

"No, just a food enthusiast. Of course this could be from your lack of culinary skills," said Kyath.

"Hey! No fair! You guys had lessons while I was locked in a room all day!" Everyone cringed visibly, and I realized my slip. I quickly finished my meal and left for the bridge.

I sat in my captain's chair working on a engineering workbook on my desk when I heard footsteps. I reached for the dagger I kept in the drawer, ready to attack when I saw familiar looking blond hair emerge from the corridor. It was Gabranth again.

"What do you want, Gabranth," I asked, irritated. I placed the dagger in the drawer, waiting for his response.

"My name is Noah, Deimos; or should I say, Demonalia."

"What is this about, _Noah_"

"Basch wanted me to check up on you."

"You can tell him that I am perfectly fine, just working on my airship engineering."

"You are lying."

"Prove it."

"You always throw yourself into working on something when you are distressed."

"Oh? How do you know that?"

"I was your mentor, Demonalia. It only makes sense that you would pick up some of my habits."

"I am turning into you, am I? Fantastic." The auto-pilot beeped, signaling we were in the highlands, as close as we were going to get to Archades. Everyone grouped into the Strahl and we flew into the aerodrome. We went into the palace through a discreet entrance only meant for the guard and judges, proceeding to Larsa's chambers.

Larsa's face lit up when he saw us and the thirteen year old hugged us each in turn. Drace chided him playfully about being inappropriate. He looked at me thoughtfully before speaking. "All of Archades has been sending me complaints these past few weeks. It seems that I was not doing a good enough job in searching for most of House Bunansa. When I heard Rozzaeia attacked an Archadian ship, I feared the worst. Fending them off has left us in a difficult political position."

"I apologise, Your Grace. It seems I have complicated things again," I said. I stretched my neck, feeling a pang of pressure in my head from Venat.

"Nonsense, you did your job. The Rozzarians should have never attacked. There is a Ivalice United meeting next week. I would like you to be there to give testimony. Now enough of business, who are these two men besides Ffamran that look to be related to you?"

"My brothers, Your Grace," Amaran and Kyath stepped forward.

"I am Kyath Bunansa, Your Grace."

"I am Amaran Bunansa. Also known as Judge Magister Zalera."

"I have heard of you. My father looked fondly upon you." Eveyone leftt except Father, Amaran, and Kyath. I went to the gardens with Ffamran. His face was unusually drawn and I could tell that something was bothering him.

"What's the matter Fam-Fam?" I asked, putting an arm around his shoulders, "Can't decide where to take Fran for dinner?"

"It's not that, Demia."

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

"I'm scared for you, Demonalia."

"Venat?" Ffamran nodded in admission.

"Sooner or later he will find a way in. I know it."

"Ffamran," I started, pulling him into a hug, "I know he will, and I'm terrified, but I will keep fighting, no matter what." Ffamran hugged me tighter and I saw Basch staring at us. When he finally let me go, he looked a bit happier, but his eyes still held a worried look.

"I think Basch wants you, Demia. I could feel him staring a hole into my back."

"I think he does. He has be looking over here for the past five minutes." Ffamran smiled at me when I left and walked over to Basch.

"What is it, love?"

"Walk with me," He almost asked, taking my hand. We wandered through empty corridors, running into the odd servant. "What are you doing for Winter Solstice?"

"Staying home, and watching my brothers fight over who got the most presents. It's quite entertaining. How about you and Noah?"

"We've been planning to go to Landis. It has been…a while since we've been home."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay over 1000 hits so far!! I realize how much of a soap opera this story has become with all the crazy plot twists and such. That's because I can't stop writing it! I don't want it to end! And now it gets even more melodramatic! Stay tuned for more Demia/Basch-ness. **

* * *

"Your parents…are they…"

"No idea. I have yet to ascertain the fate of my family," he said, clearly uncomfortable, a look of sorrow spread over my face, "Do not worry yourself. It is not your fault."

"My homeland has caused you so much grief, and yet you stay here. Why?"

"I made a promise…to protect the future of Ivalice. Why have you returned? I thought you hated your homeland."

"I returned because my family is more important to me than anything in all of Ivalice. Any threat to them is a threat to me, and so I resume my status to protect them."

"And I thought sky pirates were selfish, violent louts."

"I would have thought my brother would have taught you otherwise by now." Snow had started to fall outside, the delicate flakes collecting on the windows. We walked, handclasped in silence, enjoying the sight. It wasn't until Larsa found us that we became aware of anyone else in the corridors.

"Ah, there you are!" he said relieved, "Dinner will be served in a few minutes. Everyone is already seated, waiting for you two." Basch and I shared a look before telling Larsa we would be there as soon as possible. We too the quickest way to the dining hall, and everyone stared as we entered.

"About time! I'm starving!" shouted Vaan, receiving an elbow in the ribs by Penelo for being rude. Ffamran and Fran shook their heads in unison. Father remained silent although hints of a smirk appeared on his face. I simply sat next to Basch, not dignifying that remark with a retort. Dinner was relatively normal. Everyone taking part in their own conversations until Ffamran pretended to drop his fork, sticking a note in my boot. I excused myself to go to the restroom and retrieved the note. It was written in Ffamran's usual loopy handwriting asking if Basch had proposed yet. My ears tinged red in the privacy of the bathroom. I pulled a pen out of my pocket quickly writing down a reply. I stuck it in his vest on the way back to my seat.

After dinner, Basch's behavior was rather unusual. He was fidgety and nervousness was coming off of him in waves. We were cutting through the gardens, walking in the snow, on the way to our rooms when he suddenly halted. The way he acted was making _me _nervous. I wiped my sweat-slicked palms on my pants (I had taken my gloves of to eat) when he told me to sit down. He took a knee before me so I stared into his gentle blue eyes, and my heart flew into my throat. I suddenly had a feeling that Ffamran was dropping me a hint with his note at dinner.

"Demonalia, love, I _know_ you hate long explanations so I'm just going to ask," I felt like shaking him, demanding he spit it out. He reached for his pocket, pulling out a small velvet covered box. Inside was a plain platinum band. My mind was going in a million directions at once instantly. "Will you marry me?" he asked (A/N: Everyone knew that was coming sooner or later, and I just couldn't help myself. I'm a bit of a romantic secretly).

"Yes, I will," I said, my voice surprisingly steady. My body turned to jelly as he slipped the ring on my finger, so much so that I fell on him when he helped me up.

"Well isn't this a story to tell everyone," I said jokingly to hide my embarrassment, however, the thought did not occur to me to get up. I turned into the nervous one, our faces not even two centimeters apart, when he kissed me. His lips were smooth and warm, and everything melted away. When we broke apart he said…

"Some story."

When we finall returned to our rooms, we were completely soaked through. Basch went to start a hot bath to warm himself while I stripped off my clothes, tying my robe securely around me. Goosebumps were clearly visible on my flesh, and I looked for some warm pajamas to wear. I found a pair of tartan flannel ones, and put them on before slipping into bed. Moments later Basch slipped in next to me, smelling of citrus bath oils, and a musky scent that just belonged to him. He pulled me close, and I fell asleep in seconds.

Breakfast the next day was eventful. I arrived with Basch as per usual, his arm around my waist. Ffamran had yet to arrive, and when he did he held a triumphant look about him.

"Good morning little sister. I trust your evening was eventful?" he asked. I stayed silent knowing he already knew. "I believe you two have something to say?" everyone stared and I felt like running away or hiding for the rest of my life.

"Yes we do, Balthier," said Basch. We stood, and I could fell everyone's stares.

"Everyone," I started, "Basch and I are getting married." The table erupted into cheers, and I received a genuine smile from Father. Penelo was already gushing about wedding preparations. I sat down, trying to assuage the attention. I felt Basch take my hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. I lost my appitite after my embarrassment and only pushed my food around my plate. Larsa gave us the day off, and we took a walk about the city, grabbing our coats and gloves first.

People bustled around doing their shopping for Winter Solstice, reminding me that I had yet to do so. I asked Basch if he would mind if I did my shopping, and he kindly agreed to be my pack mule that day. I walked at a leisurely pace, ignoring the crowds, and enjoying the cold weather. First, I went t o the bookstore and bought the latest science books for Father. I went to the antique jewelry store and bought each of my brothers an I.D. bracelet, and Ffamran an old watch (he collects them). I sent Basch on an errand while I ordered his present; a monogrammed fur-lined cloak, with matching accessories along with some new clothes. I'd also bought Kyath and Amaran monogrammed scarves and gloves in the family colors, sky blue and black.

I met up with Basch at a nearby resaurant and ordered a hot chocolate. Iwas freezing outside and my automatic antifreeze seemed to have stopped functioning. I rubbed my still gloved hands together, hoping to rub some heat into them.

"I though you didn't get cold," said Basch curiously.

"My internal heater seems to be malfunctioning," I said. I was a bit worried. My powers had been on the fritz ever since Mother's upgrade, and Venat's attempted possession. The hot chocolate came and I eagerly wrapped my hands around the mug, and waited for the scalding liquid to somewhat cool. Basch looked at me worriedly during my eagerness to get warm.

"Are you alright, Demia?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, suppressing a shiver with a sip of hot chocolate. I suddenly felt like I was burning up. Maybe I was getting sick? A sneeze answered that question, and I tried not to freak. I needed to talk to Father. I had a feeling something wasn't right. I finished off my hot chocolate, and relaxed in my chair.

I was not even out side one minute when I started to shiver when we left. Basch wrapped his cloak around me. And we walked to a skycab stop. We got a cab to ourselves, Basch shoving the bags in an empty seat, and sitting next to me. He placed a hand on my cheek, his hand felt cool against it.

"Gods, Demia you have a really high fever."

"Basch, I _never_ get sick," I said with a sneeze.

"There's always a first time for everything," he said. I dozed against his shoulder for the rest of the ride. The cab stopped and I woke already congested. Even breathing through my mouth hurt my chest. A guard was ordered to take my bags to my office and Basch usured my into bed.

When I was in my pajamas again, and laying in bed, my Father came in, looking worried at my current state. He could tell I was having trouble breathing and told me to rest, he would run some tests at Draklor later. He gave Basch a potion and said something to him before leaving. Basch poured a small amount of the potion in a small cup and handed it to me and I obediently drank. A worried look spread across my face.

"This cannot be happening," I said thinking aloud, worrying the ring on my left hand.

"It's just a cold, Demia, no need to worry."

"Basch, I'm not _supposed _to get sick, It was part of the experiment. My DNA could be breaking down for all I know. My powers _have _been on the fritz lately. Maybe Mother screwed something up." His eyes met mine and he finally saw the fear in them. He held me in a tight embrace, and I could tell that he too, was worried.

Fran came in with Ffamran minutes later, looking worried. They must have run into Father.

"Fran, I need a favor. I'm going to take off my bracelet and I need you to sense how much mist is around when I do," She nodded her head and I removed my bracelet. Her ears didn't even twitch, a bad sign.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," said Fran. My eyes grew in surprise and I looked at my hands. My tattoos no longer shimmered.

"I need to go to Giruvegan."

"You can't go like this," said Ffamran.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and die either. I might be able to absorb mist into my body there." I got up and went into the bathroom to change, coming out minutes later and took off for the aerodrome.

Everyone was waiting in the ship when I arrived. All of them refused to let me go alone. I flew to the Highwaste and took a gate crystal to Giruvegan. Ffamran, Fran, Vaan, Penelo, and Basch appeared seconds after. We took a brisk pace to the waystone. Upon touching it, I heard a strange voice in my head.

__

The Mist Child has returned at last.

We were instantly transported to the area that housed the Occuria. It felt like being suspended in the sky. I gripped the blade on my hip, prepared to fight.

__

"You have returned,"

said a voice in my head,

_"But you are empty of Mist. This will not do. You need to fulfill the prophecy."_

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough," this time the voice echoed throughout the room. The Occuria hovered in front of me and a strange aura surrounded me, and I could feel Mist entering my body, rejuvenating me. I heard Ffamran scream, he fell to the floor. "You will not run out of Mist again." I ran to my brother's side, Fran was cradling his head in her arms, and he was unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled at the group of Occuria.

"His powers have manifested."

"Powers?" The Occuria vanished before I could ask anything more.

"Demia, you need to see this," said Penelo. I walked over to her, kneeling by her side, my sickness having left me. "Look at his hands," she said almost in awe. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the shimmering tattoos on his hands. How the hell did this happen? Father has a lot to answer for.

"What do they mean?" asked Vaan in surprise.

"Artifice and Creation. Turn him over, Fran," I said, helping her. I peeled back his collar to reveal another tattoo. My mouth hung open when I saw the mark. "Fran, what espers does he have control of?"

"Mateus and Zalera. Why?"

"This mark…it means Death and Corruption."

Back on the Strahl, I was helping Basch and Penelo prepare dinner which was more like watching them because my cooking was apparently infamous, when Ffamran came into the kitchen.

"You look horrible," I said, speaking the truth. H eglared at me, shoving his hands in front of my face.

"What the hell happened to me?" he asked, anger in every note of his voice.

"I have no idea," I said honestly

"NO IDEA! WHAT THE _HELL _ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" he yelled, and his hands started to glow.

"Ffamran you need to calm down," I said calmly, "your powers are driven by emotion."

"It's not her fault, Balthier! Stop acting like an ass!" shouted Penelo. This seemed to sober him up because he instantly became downcast.

"I'm sorry, Demia. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"I know. I can empathize with you," I said getting up from the table, "By the way…Welcome to the club." I made a swift exit and entered the small guest cabin afforded to me. I peeled off my gloves, setting them on the nightstand, and stood staring out the small window, worrying the ring around my finger, an unconscious habit I suddenly developed. The thick, and lush carpet felt good on my bare feet. I couldn't help but feel guilty about Ffamran's situation, and in truth, his accusation did not help matters either. A knock on the door shook me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I said unmoving, Basch poked his head in the door.

"Dinner is ready. Are you alright?" I turned and walked over to him at his question.

"I'm fine, love. Lets not keep everyone waiting."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far! Now for a little bit of a poll...Who should Balthier be paired with? Fran, Gabranth(Noah), or an OC? I'm afraid I cannot decide which one. I might even choose one to put in more backstory as well. I love making up character history. **


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I just started college so my life has been a little hectic, but at least I got my internet back! Remember to R&R! Now back to the story.**

* * *

After dinner, I went to the small library that my brother kept, and was surprised to meet him there. He stared blankly at the shelves from the couch, like he was in shock. I sat beside him, and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Ffamran," he retuned the embrace and kissed the side of my neck. That was his way of saying I had nothing to apologize for, "Ffamran"

"I know you're betrothed, Demia. I wouldn't dare do anything more with you."

"I certainly hope not, as we are…in fact related." he pulled away to look at me.

"Since when has _that _stopped us?" he raised an elegant eyebrow and a shiver went down my spine.

"That was years ago, and we shouldn't have even been together then."

"Then you regret it?"

"Never…those years were the best of my life…," I cupped the side of his face with my hand, "But…you know it couldn't last. After all, you fell in love with Ashelia."

"Marrying Ashe was a mistake," he took my hand from his face, and laced our fingers together.

"What about Fran?"

"What about Basch?"

"Basch is"

"Different?" I nodded, and stood to leave when Ffamran grabbed my hand. There was an intense tingling sensation, and I saw that both of our hands were covered in Mist. Ffamran looked shocked and immediately pulled his hand away, apologizing profusely. He was so worried about it that he forced me out of the room.

"Ffamran, are you alright?" I tied the door, but it was locked, "Ffamran let me in!" After moments of silence, I forced open the door, and saw my brother passed out on the floor. I kneeled next to him, calling his name frantically, but there was no response. I felt something wet, and saw my hands covered in blood. Ffamran must of cracked his head open when he fell. When Basch poked his head in, he rushed to my aid. Father came in as well with medical supplies. "He's bleeding pretty badly," I told them, while failing to hide the panic in my voice.

"Come on, Demia. You need to get cleaned up," said Basch, picking me up.

"I can't leave him!"

"Let Cid work, then you can see him all you want," he cooed, and I became less hysterical, "Until then you need to change out of these bloody clothes." I looked down to my clothes that were covered in Ffamran's blood. My senses were overwhelmed at the sight and I lost my balance. Basch caught me before I hit the floor, thankfully. I regained my footing, shaking the squeamishness out of my head. Basch kept an arm around me as we walked. My current state almost had me running to the room. What was a little over a minute seemed like ages. I dressed in minutes, and sprinted to Ffamran's cabin.

I opened the door softly, making sure it didn't creak. Fran was sitting next to his bed, his hand tightly clasped in hers. Ffamran's head was swathed in bandages, and by the way it looked Father shaved his hair off. I stepped closer to the bed, and Fran's ears twitched at my presence.

"Why don't you get some sleep Fran? I'll keep an eye on him."

"I'm fine, little one."

"Fran, I _know_ you haven't slept since we left. Forgoing that much sleep is not healthy for anyone," Fran yawned as I finished, a sure sign of tiredness since she almost never yawns. I gave her a look. She gracefully got up from the chair and placed Ffamran's hand in mine.

"Take care of him," she said almost pleadingly.

"I will, _Amba_"

"I'm not your mother."

"But you're the closest I have to one." Fran looked at me before leaving the room. The only noise was the constant ticking of the clocks that occupied the entire opposite wall. Suddenly, The Strahl banked hard and I slid across the room. I heard a thump and I knew Ffamran had fallen out of his bed.

I tried to make my way to the cockpit in the almost vertical position that the Strahl was in, gripping onto anything along the way.

"What the _hell _is going on Vaan? Or have you not noticed that the bloody ship is _vertical_?" I shouted as I reached the cockpit. I pulled him out of the seat, sitting down as much as one could in that situation. The minute I laid eyes on the gauges and monitors I knew that he hit the air current the wrong way. If the Strahl kept flying this way, we would all be done for. My knuckled turned white on the steering module. If I screwed up, everyone was dead.

"VAAN! WHY IS MY BLOODY SHIP_ VERTICAL_," screamed Ffamran.

"I'm taking care of it!" I heard a lot of racket as he fumbled to the cockpit and struggled into the co-pilot seat. "The glossair rings are against the current. One false move and we're dead."

"No pressure, Right?"

"Exactly."

"On three. One…Two…THREE!" Ffamran cut the engines, and I jerked the steering module. The Strahl started to fall out of the sky like a bullet. My heart flew into my throat, and I noticed Basch's hand tighten on my shoulder. "Bollocks! The engines won't start!"

"Fried?"

"Air in fuel lines. We were vertical too long." The comm buzzed, and I ripped it off the wall.

"We're having a bit of a problem so whatever you have to say, say it now!"

"Lady Ashe has gone into labor!" shouted the frightened guard.

"Shit! We have no engines, Ashe is in labor, I'm about to die…Did I forget anything?"

"Prepare to crash land!" The Strahl skipped like a stone across the Estersand. I flew from my seat and my head made a sickening crack against the windshield. I could feel blood running down my neck.

"Is everyone all right," asked Penelo.

"Fine," echoed everyone, except me. I was far from fine. My vision was blurry; everything swam in and out of focus. Moving just made it worse so I stayed curled on the dashboard. Penelo was the first to notice that I didn't respond. I felt myself being pulled from the glass that molded around my head before I blacked out.

* * *

I started to freak out when I woke in a unfamiliar bed with a pounding headache. I was met with resistance when I attempted to get out of bed. A man with blonde hair and a scar over his left eyebrow was looking at me with concern.

"Who are you," I asked confusedly. A worried look crossed his face, confusing me even more.

"You don't remember me," he stated sadly, and I slowly nodded my aching head. He left without a word and came back with a whole crowd of people. Their faces seemed familiar but I couldn't recall who they were, except for a few. Ffamran stood in the front looking as stylish as always, Amaran and Kyath stood on either side of him followed by Gabranth. The sight of him made me shake with unconscious fear. All of a sudden, I realized that the man from before looked too much like Gabranth to be coincidental, they were brothers.

"Get away from me," I shouted, scooting further back into the bed. A dark mist aura surrounded me protecting me from imminent danger. I bolted for the door while ignoring my injuries. I had only been to the royal palace of Dalmasca once before, when I attempted to advocate surrender from Raminas. I ran full steam to the roof, almost ripping doors off the hinges as I went. The openness of the roof top garden finally greeted me, and I fell to the grass from a wave of sudden dizziness. After it passed, I forced myself up and stood by the rails. Dalmasca sparkled in the evening light, like a diamond with a million facets. The normally high temperature dropped rapidly as the sun sunk deeper into the horizon. I heard the crunch of someone walking on grass behind me, but I wasn't who I thought it was. I locked my gaze onto his piercing blue eyes, desperately trying to remember his name and who he was.

"I'm sorry, but I've forgotten who you are. This time he looked sad.

"I'm Basch, remember?"

"Basch…," An image flashed before my eyes. He greeted me when I arrived to speak with Raminas. "You're Captain of the Order, and yet you seem worried. Why? NO one _ever_ worries about me, especially someone like you." Without a word he stepped over to me, but I didn't step back like I would normally. He positioned himself next to me, and grabbed my hand, making the meaning perfectly clear. I dropped to the floor from my sudden epiphany. "We're _together_, aren't we?"

"You could say that."

"Then why can't I remember! I should have at least remembered who you were! Bergan's going to _slaughter _me!"

"Relax. He's not going to do anything to you," said Basch, wrapping his arms around me.

"How do you know? He's vicious!"

"I'm not going to let him."


	13. Chapter 12

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Finals are starting soon so I've been busy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It's a bitt on the filler side but I think it's good.**

* * *

Basch knocked on the double cherry doors that led to Balthier's study in the palace. When he heard the younger man's acknowledgement he opened the doors to see Balthier reading a rather thick volume, thin rectangular reading spectacles perched on his nose.

"Can I help you," asked the younger man, aware of the worry in Basch's eyes.

"She doesn't remember me, Balthier," said Basch sadly, flopping into a nearby chair. Balthier looked at Basch over his spectacles.

"What does she remember?"

"She thinks Bergan is alive."

"Now that could be trouble."

I woke at dawn and dressed for training. The halls were dark, and my footsteps echoed with each slap of my shoe against the marble. The sunlight barely reached far enough into the city to light the garden when I started practicing my katas. A long shadow extended in front of me and I jumped to attention, expecting one of my mentors but I relaxed when I saw it was only Basch.

"You surprised me, Basch. For a moment I thought you were Gabranth."

"Speak of the devil…" Gabranth suddenly appeared in full plate and I winced inside. I hoped that Basch wouldn't witness my use as his personal punching bag. My whole body tensed as I prepared myself for his attack. Basch sent a glare at him, and if looks could kill, he would have been dead on the floor. Gabranth charged at me the moment he thought I wasn't paying attention, but I easily parried his blow and came back with one of my own against his chest. His breastplate dented and he doubled over in defeat. I turned my back to him, and before Basch could warn me everything went black.

"Noah! What the hell is wrong with you," screamed Basch.

"She ruined my breastplate!" shouted Noah showing him the perfect mold of Demia's fist in the metal. "See what you're messing with Basch? Any harder and she would have broke my sternum!"

"That's no excuse! What you did was low, even for you," Basch stormed out of the room and made his way to the kitchens to have breakfast. He could smell the sweetbreads before he even opened the door. He was surprised when he saw Demia sitting at the counter eating a stack of pancakes and chatting with Maria, the palace cook, as she fluttered around the kitchen. He winced at the sight of the dark bruise on her neck.

"Doesn't that hurt," he asked.

"Not really. I'm used to stuff like this," said Demia, standing up after finishing her meal at an incredible speed. A look of surprise flashed across her face when she stood. She weaved like a drunkard as she left the room. A look of worry crossed Basch's face and he took off after her. He tried not to cause a racket as he ran down the hall. When he finally caught up to her, she passed out on the floor of the main corridor. He could smell the alcohol fumes radiating from her. He shook his head as he swept her off the floor and carried her to her room before fetching Balthier for his magical hangover cure.

Balthier was in the nursery playing with his newly born triplets. His sons were tugging on his hands and his daughter was sound asleep from the lullaby playing above her. All three looked more like Balthier than Ashe. Basch would bet that the two boys would be carbon copies of Balthier. Bathier let out a grateful sigh when he heard Basch approach.

"Take one, will you. I need my fingers firmly attached to my hands," Basch reached over and took the one on the right who gave no protest from the separation from their father. Balthier fruitlessly tried to separate himself from the other who seemed to hold on tighter with each attempt. "You rebellious little bugger give me back my hand," demanded Balthier before letting out a curse.

"He definitely takes after his father," said Basch with a chuckle from a nearby rocking chair, received a glare in return. "Have you and Ashe thought of any names for them?"

"Ashe wants to name him," he started gesturing to Basch's arms, "Rasler Cidolphus Raminas which is quite a mouthful if you ask me. She also insists on having a Ffamran Mid Bunansa the second, and my beautiful daughter…well I actually get to pick her name."

"Which is?"

"Luigina Demonalia Fran."

"Luigina?"

"Luigina was my twin sister. She passed away from the plague when we were about seven. I don't even think Demia remembers her now that I think on it."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. What did you come in here for anyway?"

"Demia needs a hangover cure."

"Gods, it's not even noon and already she's drunk herself into a stupor. Where is she and what happened?"

"I had to carry her to her room. Noah got her on the back of the neck pretty good while they were sparring."

"No wonder she's drunk already. Maybe she'll remember something."

I woke with the hangover from hell, then I remembered the crash, and a panic set in as I worried about Basch. Luckily, both he and my brother chose to make an appearance then, looking perfectly unharmed. Ffamran held out a steaming cup of Fran's wonderful hangover cure, which I gratefully took. My neck was stiff from sparring with Noah, and I felt vertebrae crack in place when I sat up. Basch looked at me oddly as if he was trying to figure something out.

" What's the matter, love," his head snapped up in surprise.

"You remember me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I looked at Ffamran hoping he would fill me in.

"Demia, you've had amnesia for over twenty-four hours."

"All right, How's the Strahl?"

"She got scraped up pretty badly, but nothing irreparable. Alix is worried about you."

"Where is he?"

"With Vaan and Penelo. They're probably ogling your niece and nephews right now."

"Ashe had triplets?"

"Multiples run in her family." I broke out into laughter at the thought of Ffamran having a toddlers dangling from him while he tried to walk. "I was amazed that they took after me more than her. All of them have the trademark brown hair.

"Names?"

"Rasler, Luigia, and Ffamran."

"Ffamran Mid Bunansa the second?"

"Ashe insisted"

"Well lets go then I want to see them before Ashe kicks me out of here." Excitement overcame me and I jumped out of bed, dragging Basch behind me while Ffamran led the way.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I try to make a longer one next time. **

**In The Next Chapter...Basch finds out that Demia adopted Alix. An attepted assasination, Demia meets the rest of the fon Ronsenburgs and back to Archadia for winter solstice with a surprise visit by a thought of enemy. **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know this chapter is super short, and that it's been a while but uni has been keeping me occupied. I'll have the rest up ASAP.

* * *

**

The nursery was painted in shades of blue and purple with images of the sky painted on the wall, including a mural of the Strahl in flight. Crying echoed throughout the room and a flustered nanny was trying to soothe one of the triplets. Alix was shaking a rattle with who I guessed was my niece judging by the color of the beanie on her head. I took the colic ridden one from the nanny because she looked like she needed a break. After a few moments he stopped crying and started to drift off. I hurriedly placed him in the bassinet so I didn't drop him.  
"Oi, Alix," I whispered, careful not to wake anyone. He turned his fast enough to give himself whiplash before giving a tight bear hug.  
"Where have you been? I was worried 'bout you!"  
"Didn't Gabe tell you?"  
"Yeah. He said that ya went with Balthier 'cause Ashe said ya 'ad t'leave. So I stayed 'ere while Balthier looked for ya. I wanted to go but 'e said I was too little."  
"You sound mad at me. Are you angry?"  
"Of course I'm angry! Ya left me 'ere!"  
"I didn't leave you."  
"Yeah ya did! I thought ya were supposed ta be my mum, but I guess I was wrong," yelled Alix running down the hall. I went to go after him when Ffamran stopped me, going after him instead. Basch stared at me with confusion written on his face.  
"What," I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"He called you Mum'"  
"Yeah…uh…I adopted him a while back when I found him wandering the streets in Balfonheim."  
"Why?"  
"Balfonheim doesn't have an orphanage, and the ones in Archadia are disgusting. I wouldn't leave a chocobo in one if I can help it," I grabbed Basch's hand and we followed the direction that Ffamran and Alix went earlier. We stopped at the sound of giggling and peeked into the garden. Alix and Ffamran were soaked to the bone, splashing in the Fountain of Espers. We walked closer, wary of the amount of water being thrown about.  
"Alixzander Ffamran Bunansa! What are you doing?" Both of them turned, and Ffamran tried to hide.  
"Uncle Balthier started it!"  
"Well I'm ending it! Get over here!" Alix's feet made a squelching sound as he walked through the grass with Ffamran not far behind.  
"Basch help me! She'll skin me alive!" yelled Ffamran feigning fear. Alix froze where he was, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  
"Are you all right, Alix?" I asked. He said nothing, but strode up to Basch and looked him square in the eye. He studied him for a moment before opening his mouth and closing it again. "I think you have a fan," I said to Basch, holding in my laughter.  
"Are you really the best chocobo rider in Dalmasca?" asked Alix.  
"I wouldn't say that, but I'm pretty good."  
"Can we go for a ride? Please?"  
"I suppose we can go for a short one…if it's alright with your mother." Alix gave me his best persuasive look.  
"Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you." I watched as they retreated down the hall. Basch swept Alix off in feet causing him to let out a squeal when he was perched on his shoulders.


End file.
